Percy Jackson - La Fille d'Apollon - Tome 2
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: Lexy est tombée au fond du Gouffre des Monstres. Maintenant séparée de ses amis Lou, la fille d'Hécate, et Cecil, le fils d'Hermès, elle se retrouve aux mains d'un jeune homme. Empêchée de marcher par sa chute et clouée au lit, elle se demande comment elle parviendra à terminer sa quête.
1. Prologue

Lexy tombait. Elle sentait le vent lui raper la peau et la chaleur monter rapidement. Elle ne voyait plus les visages de ses amis qui la regardaient tomber, impuissants. Elle n'aurait cependant pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle chutait. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes... Peut-être même une heure ! Lentement, la chaleur devint bien plus forte. Mais pour une raison étrange, Lexy ne sentait pas les répercussions : elle savait que la chaleur aurait dû être insoutenable, mais elle n'avait pas plus chaud que d'habitude.

Soudain, elle vit que le sol était proche. Elle commença à paniquer, puis se reprit. Ses pouvoirs ! Elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs. La demi-déesse se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Elle força pour se retourner face contre terre et tendit les mains. Ce qu'elle pouvait regretter de s'être débarrassé de ses pouvoirs de descendante d'Hécate ! Elle pria son père de l'aider en lui permettant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs solaires même dans cet endroit sombre. Son père l'entendit, ou alors elle était juste complètement géniale, car de véritables lance-flammes sortirent de ses mains. Elle sentit sa chute ralentir progressivement. Malheureusement, elle comprit qu'elle ne la stopperait pas à temps. Elle allait s'écraser par terre.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Lexy redoubla d'efforts pour projeter des flammes plus puissantes, et sa chute ralentit encore un peu. Elle parvint à se mettre en position debout, ainsi, elle tomberait sur ses pieds. Quelques secondes, sûrement, plus tard, elle était au sol. Elle s'effondra dos à la terre et sentit ses forces la lâcher. Elle avait mal aux jambes, elle se les était brisées. Sa vue devint noire. Elle ne voyait plus que quelques brides d'une faible lumière. Avant de sombrer, elle aperçut une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Puis ce fut le néant total.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De leur côté, Lou et Cecil se disputaient. Ils cherchaient le moyen de ramener Lexy. Il y avait presque vingt minutes maintenant qu'elle était dans ce Gouffre des Monstres dont personne ne revenait. Mais Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase étaient carrément tombés dans le Tartare et ils en étaient revenu. Vivant ! Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Lexy ne revienne pas de ce Gouffre qui était bien moins profond que le Tartare.

Lou était tellement énervée, stressée et désemparée que ses pouvoirs surgissaient au moindre éclat de voix sans qu'elle ne le demande. Cecil, bien qu'il lui tienne tête, avait assez peur d'être visé par l'un des sorts de la fille d'Hécate.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! cria Lou

\- Tu es folle ? Kinygós a dit que personne n'en revenait ! Lexy est sûrement entre la vie et la mort en ce moment !

\- Raison de plus !

\- Mais comment veux-tu que nous y allions ? En sautant après elle ? On mourrait en s'écrasant par terre ! argumenta Cecil.

\- J'utiliserais mes pouvoirs pour amortir notre chute !

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisés pour rattraper Lexy, ou pour te remonter ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur ! Je crevais de trouille ! avoua Lou en hurlant, au bord des larmes.

Cecil se radoucit en la voyant ainsi. Il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Lexy. S'il s'était dépêché d'aider Lou, certainement aurait-il pu sauver Lexy aussi. Puis ce qu'Hécate avait dit lui revint en mémoire : la déesse avait prédit que l'une des filles tomberait dans ce Gouffre. Alors Lexy devait tomber.

\- Lou, ta mère... Elle m'a pris à part dans la forêt. Elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais sauver que l'une d'entre vous ! C'était écrit ce qui allait arriver ! Ce n'est en rien de ta faute !

\- Il faut que nous la sauvions ! gémit Lou.

\- Nous devons continuer la quête, Lou !

\- Mais... Et Lexy ?

\- Elle aurait voulu que nous continuions son travail ! Il s'agit de sauver cette terre pour la énième fois ! Lexy n'est... Elle n'est sûrement plus de ce monde maintenant...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Elle est forte ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est en vie ! Elle a survécu à sa chute et elle va trouver le moyen de revenir !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Écoute, il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider à avancer pour trouver Moïra !

\- OK... Allons-y alors ! soupira Lou.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lexy

Lexy se réveilla lentement. Elle sentait sa tête lui tourner et ses jambes la faisaient énormément souffrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était allongée sur une matière moelleuse. La demi-déesse se redressa péniblement. Elle se trouvait dans une maisonnette, sur un lit qui donnait sur la cuisine du propriétaire des lieux. La maisonnette était assez jolie vue de l'intérieur, chaleureuse. Elle entendit du bruit à la gauche de la cuisine. Une porte s'ouvrit et en sortit un adolescent. Il referma la porte sans regarder la jeune fille qui occupait ce qui devait être son lit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Leurs yeux restèrent figés les uns dans les autres. Lexy détailla le garçon. Il semblait âgé de moins de vingt ans, avec de courts cheveux argentés et des yeux d'un gris lumineux. Il était grand, et semblait bien trop mince pour sa taille.

\- Tu es déjà réveillée ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- D'habitude, ils mettent beaucoup plus de temps à se réveiller après une chute pareille... murmura le garçon en murmurant de façon à ce que Lexy ne l'entende pas.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Et qui es-tu ?

\- Tu es tombée dans le Gouffre des Monstres, et nous sommes chez moi. Je m'appelle Aporripse. Et toi ?

\- Alexane, mais on m'appelle Lexy. Il y a combien de temps que je suis ici ? demanda la jeune fille, soudain inquiète.

\- Deux jours. Tu as fait une sacrée chute ! Es-tu une demi-déesse ?

\- Oui, fille d'Apollon. Et toi, tu es un demi-dieu ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Que faisais-tu avant de tomber ici ?

\- J'étais en quête pour trouver la déesse Moïra et lever la malédiction qui pèse sur ma famille ! Sinon le monde sera détruit !

\- Woaw ! C'est une grande responsabilité pour une si jeune fille !

\- J'ai seize ans... Dans un mois... Mais j'ai presque seize ans ! Et toi ?

\- Dix-sept, répondit-il après une hésitation. Bon, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger... Du pain avec de la confiture ?

\- Si tu veux... Merci.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la table de sa cuisine et du pain apparu. Un pot de confiture à l'ananas également. Il en tartina une tranche et la posa sur une assiette. Une seconde tranche rejoignit la première. Il alla ensuite la donner à Lexy. Celle-ci, en voyant les deux tartines, se jeta dessus, s'étant préalablement excusée, mais elle mourrait de faim. Le garçon la regarda faire, légèrement amusé. C'était toujours comme ça.

\- Tu dois être spéciale pour avoir survécu à cette chute ! dit-il soudain.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste capable de maîtriser le feu du soleil, grâce à mon père et à mon arrière-grand-père, Héphaïstos.

\- Tu es à trois quart déesse ?

\- Plus en fait... Presque 95 % pour être honnête. Ma famille est issue d'une longue lignée de demi-dieux... C'est une longue histoire ! ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le regard interrogatif d'Aporripse.

\- C'est... Woaw. Tu es la première que je rencontre comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je suppose que je suis seule dans cette situation. Dis... Ton prénom, il signifie ''rejet'', non ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu vives au fond d'un gouffre rempli de créatures malsaines ?

\- Longue histoire ! répondit le garçon en se renfrognant.

Il reprit l'assiette vide de Lexy et la déposa sur sa table. Lexy le regarda faire, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte d'où il était arrivé, attrapant au passage une pomme qui était apparue sur sa table. Il disparut dans le couloir en refermant la porte. Lexy baissa les épaules et regarda ses jambes. Son short et son t-shirt de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés étaient tachés de terre, de boue et de sang. Elle redoutait de voir à quoi elle ressemblait tant ses vêtements en donnaient un avant-goût. La jeune fille tenta de remuer les jambes, mais la douleur était intenable. Si seulement elle avait de l'ambroisie sur elle, mais elle avait laissé tout dans son sac à dos qui était elle ne savait où. Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit et cacha ses yeux avec ses bras. Dans quelle galère était-elle encore tombée ?

À midi, Aporripse revint et lui prépara quelque chose d'autre. Il ne parla pas, ne lui posa plus de questions, et dès qu'elle eut fini, il s'en alla à nouveau. La jeune fille resta seule à nouveau sans rien d'autre à faire que de regarder ses jambes meurtries. Elles étaient d'ailleurs devenues presque bleues. Pourtant, elle tenta à nouveau de les bouger. À force d'essayer, elle parvint à se mettre assise. Elle aperçut une fenêtre à côté de l'une des armoires. Elle s'appuya sur la table basse et se leva. Une douleur électrique parcourut ses jambes et remonta dans son corps, mais elle la fit faire et avança.

Arrivée à la fenêtre, elle regarda ce qu'il y avait dehors. Rien. Juste des rochers à perte de vue. Et la lumière de la maisonnette qui éclairait le tout sur quelques mètres. Elle était tombée là. Alors, une petite masse noire attira son attention. Son sac à dos ! Il était là ! Et en lui, l'ambroisie qui la remettra debout et lui permettra de ce fait de continuer sa quête ! Mais le seul moyen de le récupérer était qu'elle demande à Aporripse. Elle voulait aller vers la porte ''mystère'', mais ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba dans un gros fracas. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que le garçon rapplique.

\- Que fais-tu ? Il faut que tu restes allongée ! Tes jambes ne guériront jamais sinon ! râla le garçon.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! Mon sac à dos est dehors ! Je dois le récupérer, il y a de l'ambroisie dedans !

\- OK ! OK ! Calme-toi ! Je vais y aller, mais promets moi de rester allongée compris ?

\- Oui... C'est gentil !

Le garçon ne répondit pas et la reposa dans son lit. Elle grimaça quand ses jambes s'entrechoquèrent en étant déposée sur le matelas. Aporripse se dirigea vers la porte se situant à côté du lit, sûrement la porte d'entrée, et sortit. Une fois dehors, il regarda de chaque côté, comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il courut chercher le sac à dos. Il l'ouvrir et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit les carrés d'ambroisie qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de refermer le sac. Aporripse le mit ensuite sur son dos et repartit en courant vers sa maison. Il rentra et donna son sac à la jeune fille.

\- Merci ! se réjouit Lexy.

Elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, pleine d'espoir à l'idée de pouvoir guérir et repartir en quête pour sauver la planète et retrouver ses amis. Mais à mesure qu'elle retirait les objets de son sac, son espoir se dissipait.

\- Non non non non ! Il y en avait ! J'en suis sûre ! Il y avait de l'ambroisie dans ce foutu sac ! hurla-t-elle.

Après l'avoir complètement vidé, Lexy passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus. Elle attrapa son sac et le balança au travers de la pièce. Le garçon, les mains dans les poches, serra l'ambroisie qui y était et baissa la tête, comme s'il était désolé.

\- Bon, je vais m'en aller... J'espère que... Tu guériras. Salut.

Et il repartit derrière sa porte. Lexy pleura. Elle avait tellement espéré, tellement cru qu'elle pourrait repartir et sauver ce qu'elle devait sauver. Le monde et sa survie reposaient sur ses épaules. Si elle ne trouvait pas Moïra avant le 31 juillet, tout serait détruit et laisser aux mains des monstres. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'ambroisie !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lou et Cecil

Il y avait deux jours qu'ils arpentaient la forêt en quête de trouver les Chasseresses et Artémis. Ils étaient le 1er juillet aujourd'hui. Lexy était tombée dans le gouffre deux jours avant et elle n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Lou commençait sérieusement à se dire que Cecil avait peut-être raison... Peut-être Lexy était-elle morte... Seule. La jeune magicienne ravala un sanglot et releva la tête. Elle devait être forte. Pour Lexy et pour la quête. Et puis, il y avait Cecil. Le garçon ne laissait rien paraître, mais Lou savait qu'il était tout aussi triste qu'elle. La fille d'Hécate le soupçonnait d'avoir le béguin pour la fille d'Apollon, et sa perte devait être une terrible épreuve pour le fils d'Hermès. Lou s'arrêta, épuisée, et se débarrassa de son sac. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait les rafraîchir à chaque contact.

\- T'en veux ? proposa t-elle à Cecil.

\- Non merci, Lou... Je n'ai pas soif ! refusa le garçon en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

Il avait eu beau refuser la bouteille, il la fixait cependant avec envie. Seulement voilà : il s'agissait de leur dernière bouteille, et la magie de Lou ne lui permettait pas de faire apparaître quelque chose de pareil. Alors il tenait bon, laissant les dernières gouttes à la jeune fille. Celle-ci, voyant l'air envieux du garçon, cessa de boire.

\- Cecil, boit ! Tu es complètement déshydraté ! Si tu continues ainsi, tu ne seras plus en état de bouger.

Lou tendit la bouteille à Cecil, et celui-ci la refusa une fois de plus. Alors Lou se mit en colère et le garçon prit l'eau. Lorsqu'elle coula dans sa gorge, le fils d'Hermès poussa un soupir de bien-être. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de boire. Tellement longtemps que la chaleur sévissait sur lui, sans qu'il puisse y remédier. Il arrêta d'ingurgiter le liquide quand la bouteille fut à trois-quarts vides. Lou la remit ainsi dans son sac, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle avait envie de se reposer un tout petit instant, car ils n'avaient pas cessé de marcher hormis lorsque le soleil se couchait et que la lune n'éclaircit plus suffisamment leur position pour qu'ils puissent avancer d'avantage. Tout deux restèrent alors là, sans bouger, sans parler, sans rien faire d'autre que de respirer l'air aromatisé à la senteur des bois.

C'est alors que des bruissements de feuilles retentirent à leur gauche. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête dans cette direction, cherchant à apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'origine du bruit. Mais rien. Cecil se leva d'un bond et prévint Lou qu'il allait voir ce qu'il se tramait là où les feuilles avaient été remuées. À cet instant, une jeune fille apparu, ses courts cheveux noirs voletant dans la brise du soir. Ses yeux bleus étaient parfaitement mis en valeur par sa couleur de cheveux sombre.

\- Thalia ! Nous vous cherchions les Chasseresses et Artémis ! s'exclama Cecil, se détendant en voyant leur amie.

\- Ah bon ? Nous nous sommes quittés il y a seulement cinq jours ! sourit l'archère. Dis-moi Lou, où est votre amie Lexy ? Elle se cache ?

\- Elle est tombée au fin fond d'un gouffre qui se situe juste au-dessus du Tartare et en dessous des Enfers, l'informa Lou, complètement dépitée.

Thalia parut soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle perdit son sourire narquois et baissa son arc qu'elle tenait ultérieurement tendu. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir éviter ceux des deux autres. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. La fille de Zeus les mena jusqu'au campement des Chasseresses et leur demanda de patienter une minute le temps qu'elle appelle Dame Artémis. Elle entra dans la tente qui lui faisait face.

Lou et Cecil se tinrent debout, immobiles. Les Chasseresses lançaient des regards noirs au garçon lorsqu'elles passaient à côté de lui. La situation amusait Lou, et Cecil se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour les mettre en colère, surtout qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu pareil accueil lors de leur premier séjour.

\- Rien que le fait que tu sois un garçon te rend repoussant pour elles ! lui dit Lou en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Cecil ne parut pas totalement convaincu. C'est vrai quoi ! Il y a cinq jours, il était déjà un garçon ! Quelques instants plus tard et cinq regards en coin après, Thalia passa sa tête hors de la tente, leur faisant signe de rentrer à leur tour. Les demi-dieux pénètrent donc à la suite de la lieutenante d'Artémis dans la tente de la déesse. Celle-ci, toujours sous l'apparence d'une petite fille de douze ans, était assise en tailleur au centre de la tente. Un message-Iris disparaissant peu à peu flottant à côté d'elle. La déesse les regarda entrer leur dit de s'asseoir sur les coussins qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt, et encore moins avec de si mauvaises nouvelles ! Kinygós est une nouvelle fois mort ? demanda la déesse de la chasse en croisant les bras.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent, et Artémis hocha la tête, satisfaite. Lou et Cecil se regardèrent

-C'est lui qui a précipité Lexy dans le gouffre ?

Une nouvelle fois les deux amis opinèrent du chef, puis Lou prit la parole, alors que la déesse baissait la tête.

\- Dame Artémis, permettez-moi de vous dire une chose ! C'est vous qui nous avez envoyés à la Maison du Loup ! Cependant, il s'est avéré qu'en arrivant là-bas, nous sommes tombés dans un piège ! J'espère... J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas tenté de nous tuer délibérément ? demanda-t-elle.

Artémis releva la tête d'un coup. Elle semblait avoir été mise en colère par la suggestion de la fille d'Hécate. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie de déesse, elle ne pensa même pas à se venger ou à lui faire payer l'outrage. Artémis se radoucit et regarda la jeune fille.

\- Sache, fille d'Hécate, que je ne voulais en rien vous envoyer dans un piège, je vous le jure. La Maison du Loup et l'endroit où le Gouffre des Monstres s'ouvre. Seules les divinités grecques le savent, pas même nos équivalents romains ne sont au courant.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant à décrypter les sentiments qui passaient par les visages des deux invités. La manière dont elle avait tourné sa phrase laissait en effet penser qu'elle les avaient délibérément envoyés dans un piège, mais pourtant, elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

\- Cet endroit se situe juste au-dessus d'une maisonnette où un jeune homme est prisonnier. Et ce garçon y est enfermé par ma faute. Vous a-t-on déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de détourner une prophétie ? J'ai tenté de vous cacher une partie de la prophétie concernant ma nièce. Et maintenant, la voilà là où elle aurait dû se trouver, sans savoir ce qu'il l'attend... Ma nièce est désormais prisonnière d'un garçon qui veut se venger de moi !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Lexy

Lexy se réveilla en nage. Comme tous les demi-dieux, elle faisait des rêves étranges. Elle venait de voir, en songe, un monstre qui discutait avec une silhouette encapuchonnée. Tout deux parlaient d'une personne qu'ils devaient s'échanger. Le monstre réclamait cette personne contre une somme d'argent divin, des drachmes. Il se tramait, quelque part, un trafic d'être humain. Lexy respira profondément, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait autant paniquée par la discussion. Tournant la tête vers la cuisine, elle remarqua que son hôte était assis sur une chaise et qu'il s'était endormi sur la table. Lexy épongea son front avec un linge qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle se recoucha ensuite. Mais elle ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il y avait maintenant deux jours qu'elle s'était réveillée, quatre jours qu'elle était là. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pour un demi-dieu, c'était la pire chose possible que d'être immobilisé dans un lit avec son TDAH (Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité). Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de bouger, de courir, de continuer sa quête... Enfin, elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle y était obligée si elle ne voulait pas que le monde disparaisse... Ce que c'est barbant d'être une demi-déesse.

Elle resta couchée même quand Aporripse se réveilla. Lexy n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui repoussait chacune de ses tentatives pour parler. Lorsqu'elle entendit de la vaisselle s'entrechoquer cependant, elle s'autorisa à entrouvrir un œil, juste de quoi voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il cuisinait, quelle question ! Que ferait-il d'autre avec des assiettes ou des bols ? Le garçon se retourna vers elle, la regarda avec un air interrogatif alors que la jeune fille refermait son œil. Il inclina la tête vers la droite puis reprit ce qu'il faisait. Ensuite, il alla vers Lexy puis s'arrêta, hésitant. Il réfléchit, haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Il déposa l'assiette et le bol à côté de la serviette-éponge et s'assit sur le lit, à la hauteur du ventre de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai vu que tu étais réveillée, Lexy... Je t'ai préparé à manger...

Lexy ouvrit les yeux, et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il se passèrent dix secondes avant que l'argenté ne détourne le regard et s'en aille. Lexy pesta, grinça des dents, attrapa ce qu'elle devait manger, l'avala et re déposa la vaisselle là où elle était. Elle en avait marre ! Si seulement son fichu sac à dos n'avait pas été désespérément dépourvu de sa précieuse ambroisie ! Elle serait déjà sur pied depuis plusieurs heures et en route vers une éventuelle sortie. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que l'ambroisie ne soit pas dans ce sac ! Lexy commença à sentir la colère monter en elle. N'y tenant plus, elle martela son matelas de coups-de-poing. Alerté par le bruit, Aporripse revint dans la pièce.

\- Hey, calme-toi ! Tu vas te blesser plus gravement ! s'écria le garçon.

\- M'en fiche ! De toute façon, c'est ça ou... Ou... Je n'en peux plus ! Être coincée ici alors que je suis censé accomplir une quête m'insupporte ! En plus, j'ai besoin de bouger ! Aporripse, j'ai besoin de bouger, de faire autre chose que rester couchée dans ce lit à attendre patiemment que je guérisse ! Comment fais-tu toi pour rester enfermé ici toute la journée ?

Le garçon avait regardé la fille avec des yeux désolés. Il s'interdisait de côtoyer la demi-déesse, car sinon, il savait qu'il se prendrait d'affection pour elle. C'était écrit ! Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre ! Elle devait être... Elle ne resterait pas encore longtemps ici. Bientôt, elle ne sera plus là ! Et alors il sera à nouveau seul, attendant qu'un autre demi-dieu tombe dans son gouffre, et il recommencera encore et encore son manège malsain. Mais, avec elle, c'était différent ! Non seulement, elle était la nièce de sa pire ennemie, une situation dans laquelle il ne s'était encore jamais trouvé, mais en plus, elle était certainement la fille de sa prophétie, c'était indéniable. Sa prophétie disait qu'une fille du soleil tomberait et qu'elle le sauverait. C'était la première fille du soleil qui tombait dans son gouffre depuis qu'il y était, c'est-à-dire depuis 2381 ans, le jour de ses dix-sept ans... Et il était depuis lors coincé dans ce corps d'adolescent. Cette fille allait le sauver, mais comment ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Arrête de te morfondre ! dit-il soudain avec une dureté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tu es une demi-déesse puissante, issue d'une lignée étrangement longue de demi-dieux. Tu es vouée à un destin incroyable ! Il ne faut pas craquer comme tu le fais, car sinon, tu risques de perdre toute ta confiance, ce qui entraînerait une baisse de tes capacités hors-normes ! Reprends-toi ! Tu guériras ! dit-il en s'efforçant de croire en ses dires.

Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il la laissait réellement partir, il serait tué avant même qu'elle ne puisse le sauver ! Un demi-dieu ayant réussi à survivre à une chute pareille est déjà rare, mais un demi-dieu ayant réussi à en ressortir avec seulement les jambes paralysées, et il y était pour beaucoup, c'était tellement rare qu'il allait pouvoir être tranquille longtemps après son départ. Lexy était la clef de sa richesse et de sa tranquillité. Tant pis pour sa prophétie ! De toute manière, les dieux ne le laisseraient sûrement pas partir comme ça !

\- Qui te dis que je guérirais ? Je n'ai pas d'ambroisie, et si tu en avais, tu m'en aurais certainement déjà donné, donc je suis condamnée à attendre que mes jambes guérissent d'elles-mêmes, or, ça met des mois à guérir, et je n'ai que jusqu'au 31 juillet pour sauver le monde ! Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mes amis soient capables de finir cette quête à deux...

Et Lexy se coucha dans le lit, remonta sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête et tourna le dos à Aporripse qui retourna derrière la porte. Lexy ravala ses sanglots, s'interdisant de pleurer. Elle pouvait piquer une colère, mais elle ne voulait plus pleurer !

De son côté, Aporripse resta adossé à sa porte après l'avoir fermée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cette fille était bien trop différente de tous les autres. Elle ne pensait pas à elle, mais à sa quête ! Les autres se lamentaient sur leur sort à eux, se demandant quand ils rentreraient chez eux, quand ils allaient recouvrer leur confort. Elle se souciait de savoir si son monde allait pouvoir être sauvé malgré son immobilisation.

Tout le raisonnement qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt s'écroula. Elle était cette fille ! Elle allait les sauver le monde et lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe entre ses mains. Aporripse sortit l'ambroisie qu'il avait volée dans le sac de la fille d'Apollon, et la regarda longuement. Il resserra sa main autour des carrés et fronça les sourcils, puis replongea le remède dans sa poche.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Lou et Cecil

La nuit était passée pour le groupe d'Artémis. Les Chasseresses avaient bien accepté Lou, mais elles refusaient d'échanger avec Cecil. Leur aversion pour les garçons commençait à sérieusement mettre le fils d'Hermès mal à l'aise. Lou s'amusait quelque peu de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami et Thalia, qui était la seule à parler avec lui, se moquait gentiment de lui. Cecil passa la plupart de la journée à l'écart du camp, tandis que Lou s'activait dans l'entretient de l'endroit avec les autres. La déesse n'était pas fort présente. Depuis sa précédente révélation, elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa tente et refusait de recevoir qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce même que sa lieutenante. La soirée arriva, et Cecil fut tiré par la peau des fesses par Lou et par Thalia au feu de camp qui marquait le souper. Cependant, le garçon se tenait à distance acceptable des filles.

\- Il faudrait que tu cesses un peu de te morfondre ainsi ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! s'exclama alors l'une des Chasseresse qui se trouvaient dans les plus âgées, peut-être seize ans.

Cecil releva la tête et aperçu les regards amusés des Chasseresses et ceux, consternés, de Lou et de des deux n'avait, semblerait-il, été mises au courant de la petite ''blague'' des autres.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Sidney ? demanda la lieutenante d'Artémis.

\- Les filles et moi avons décide de nous jouer du mâle ! Nous ne supportons guère que l'un d'entre eux soit parmi nous ! Nous ne sommes nullement des Amazones ! s'est empressée de répondre une Chasseresse aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants.

\- Callie ! Ce garçon n'est pas de ceux qui veulent nous séduire ! s'insurgea Thalia en se levant.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu ne cesses d'être proche de mâles malgré ton statut de Chasseresse et qui plus est, de lieutenante d'Artémis. Tu romps ton serment de ne plus t'approcher de ces hommes !

\- Mon serment spécifie que je renonce à la compagnie des hommes, mais pas que je ne pouvais leur parler d'avantage ! J'ai eu des meilleurs amis garçons, et il n'y a rien qui puisse me tenter en eux, crois-moi ! J'ai rejoint Dame Artémis pour oublier l'un d'entre eux et servir ma déesse ! Cecil ici présent ne nous causera aucun souci !s'énerva Thalia.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre ! Il était tout de même là lorsque Kinygós nous a attaquées ! intervint une Chasseresse plus jeune, blonde.

\- Thaïs ! Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que Cecil y est pour quelque chose ? s'exclama la fille de Zeus, choquée.

\- Thaïs ne l'insinue pas ! Elle l'affirme !

\- Joy !

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'écria Lou qui était restée muette jusque-là. Cecil est un garçon bien, courageux et loyal ! Jamais il ne vous aurait trahi comme vous l'affirmez ! Sachez, Chasseresses, que mon ami est le meilleur des garçons de cette terre !

\- Voici un fort discours ! répliqua Joy. Mais j'aimerais savoir : tu le dis courageux... Pourquoi, de ce fait, ne se défend-t-il pas seul, comme un ''homme'' ? A-t-il donc besoin de ton aide pour cela ?

\- Il...

\- Lou, l'interrompit Cecil, ce n'est rien ! Laisse les dire ce qu'elles veulent ! Du moment que toi, Thalia et la déesse Artémis sachiez que je suis digne de confiance, cela me suffit amplement ! affirma le brun en se levant, la tête haute.

À cet instant, les pans de la tente principale s'écartèrent. La déesse de la Lune en sortit, fatiguée, et ayant prit une apparence plus âgée. Elle s'avança au centre du cercle formé par les Chasseresses, Lou et Cecil, même s'il était hors du cercle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Vos fidèles ont accusé mon ami de trahison ! Elles ont ouvertement affirmé que Cecil était celui qui avait envoyé Kinygós ici afin de capturer votre biche !

\- Thalia, est-ce vrai ce que m'annonce Lou ?

\- Oui, Dame Artémis. Sidney, Callie, Thaïs et Joy ont décidé de se retourner contre moi et Cecil, me jugeant bien trop proche des garçons et Cecil étant à l'origine de notre combat contre le chasseur.

\- Mes Chères Chasseresses... Cecil Markowitz, fils d'Hermès, n'est en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Lui et ses amies ne faisaient que chercher des réponses. Je vous prie de faire des excuses à ce demi-dieu et de l'accueillir comme il se doit !

\- Laissez, Dame Artémis. Je m'en vais. Lou ? Si tu veux rester ici, alors fait, mais je ne veux pas causer de malaises à ces filles ! Je vais continuer à chercher Moïra afin de terminer la quête de Lexy. Au revoir et merci de nous avoir permis de nous reposer.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, tandis que certaines des Chasseresses sentaient la culpabilité monter en elles. Lou salua Thalia et la déesse puis s'élança à la poursuite de son ami. Mais avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la forêt, la déesse de la chasse les rappela.

\- Fille d'Hécate, fils d'Hermès. Pour avancer dans votre quête, il vous faudra trouver celle qui fut jadis ma compagne qui rompit son serment avec mon propre père. Elle se trouve non loin du camp romain.

Lou et Cecil hochèrent la tête en signe de remerciement puis ils reprirent leur route. Aucun mot ne fut échangée entre eux durant près de deux heures. Le silence commençait à peser aux deux amis. Cecil se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir obligé Lou de prendre sa défense, de n'avoir pas été assez courageux que pour se défendre lui-même. Il avait indirectement contraint son amie à se disputer avec des filles qui l'avaient assez bien accueillie et qui auraient pu devenir ses amies. À cause de lui, la voilà repartie. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le camp des Chasseresses, Cecil avait dit à Lou de rester, de ne pas le suivre, mais elle avait refusé, catégorique. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était plus important que les Chasseresses, et que de toute façon, ils avaient une quête à accomplir pour sauver le monde et honorer la mémoire de Lexy, qui avait disparu


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lexy

**Réponse review :**

 **Nerofil : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et en effet, tu as raison pour la personne dont il s'agit ;). Bonne lecture ^_^**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

La fille d'Apollon dormait d'une oreille, et d'un œil. Aporripse était entré dans la cuisine à pas de loup et préparait le repas de l'après-midi, et pour une fois, il en faisait deux assiettes. Lexy l'examinait. Ses yeux gris lumineux semblaient avoir viré au gris sombre et ils étaient inquiets. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient aplatis sur sa tête comme s'il venait de les laver sans les coiffer. Sa peau était bien plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Il semblait bien affaiblit, et en état de malnutrition. Lexy tentait de voir ce qu'il faisait à manger quand elle remarqua qu'il ajoutait à une assiette de la poudre qu'il ne versa pas dans la seconde.

\- Peut-être des vitamines pour lui, se dit la jeune fille.

Mais une chose se déclencha en elle, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Aporripse attrapa les deux assiettes et se dirigea vers son invitée. Il déposa l'assiette contenant la poudre sur la table de chevet et garda l'autre qu'il déposa sur ses genoux après s'être assis. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement, murmurant son nom. Lexy fit semblant de se réveiller, et se redressa durement dans le lit. Elle tenta de sourire au garçon, mais les questions et la méfiance se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lorsque le garçon lui présenta l'assiette sur la table, elle la fixa sans dire mots. Son estomac lui hurlait de manger, mais son cerveau lui criait le contraire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Tout était incertain.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda le garçon, soucieux.

\- Si...

Son ventre gargouilla. Elle respira un bon coup puis se saisit de l'assiette. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans les pommes de terre qui s'y trouvaient, puis les porta à sa bouche, tremblante. Elle sentait que quelque chose se produirait lorsqu'elle aurait fini. Mais elle mangea tout, faisant confiance au garçon. Pour la première fois en cinq jours, ils mangèrent ensemble. Aporripse posa des questions à la jeune fille. Celle-ci répondait et posait des questions à son tour. Tout deux se confiaient à l'autre. Vint le moment où Aporripse décida de partir, laissant une fois de plus Lexy seule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle commença à sentir que ses jambes étaient moins douloureuses. Elle fixa ses jambes avec de grands yeux. Elle retira ses couvertures et passa ses jambes hors du lit. Posant ses pieds par terre, elle remarqua qu'elle ne ressentait pas de douleur. Alors elle se leva et marcha. Elle était euphorique à l'idée d'être capable de se tenir à nouveau debout. Ce que c'était bon ! C'est alors qu'elle regarda la porte par où allait et venait le garçon. Une irrésistible curiosité s'empara d'elle. Elle s'avança, posa sa main sur la poignée et hésita. Puis se fut plus fort qu'elle, elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Cela donnait sur un long couloir qui se finissait sur une unique porte.

Lexy s'avança doucement. La nouvelle porte était entrebâillée et des voix s'en échappaient. Lexy marchait prudemment. Elle commençait à percevoir des brides de la conversation :

\- ... Ne peux pas... Hors de question... Vais la libérée...

Lexy s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire et de qui il parlait. Alors, définitivement confortée dans sa curiosité, elle reprit le chemin de la porte et se colla contre le mur pour voir sans être vue et pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait entre Aporripse et son mystérieux interlocuteur. Lexy aperçut une image dans une sorte de brume en face de laquelle se trouvait une silhouette encapuchonnée qu'elle reconnu comme étant Aporripse grâce à sa voix. Sous le choc, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la même silhouette que son cauchemar. Et cela voulait dire qu'Aporripse était en vidéo conférence avec... Un monstre ! Un monstre qui n'était qu'autre qu'un cyclope. C'est alors que Lexy se souvint que ce moyen de communication était appelé ''message-Iris''.

\- Je veux cette demi-déesse ! Elle est la descendante des dieux, en elle coule le sang de presque tous les dieux antiques ! s'énervait le monstre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : il n'en est pas question ! Jamais je ne vous la livrerais ! Je vais la remettre sur pied et elle s'en ira ! répondit Aporripse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il chez cette fille qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres demi-dieux ? Ceux-là, tu n'as pas eu de problème à me les livrer ! D'ailleurs, je suis en route. Je la prendrais de gré ou de force et elle viendra compléter la petite collection qui est la mienne depuis déjà plus de deux millénaires.

\- Elle est différente ! Elle ne pense pas qu'à elle-même, elle a une quête à accomplir et c'est cela qui la préoccupe le plus, avant même sa propre situation !

Comprenant que le garçon parlait d'elle et sentant ses jambes fléchir, Lexy se redressa d'une traite et retourna le plus vite possible dans le lit qu'elle occupait, complètement paniquée. Aporripse avait envisagé de la livrer au monstre et voulait désormais revenir sur sa décision, en vain. Elle respira à fond et lorsqu'Aporripse rentra dans la pièce et fit comme si de rien était. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur lit. Lexy se redressa en position assise et ils se regardèrent longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux. Le garçon se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lexy ? demanda le garçon.

\- Qu'as-tu versé dans mon assiette cette après-midi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'as-tu versé dans mon assiette cette après-midi ?

Et là, Aporripse su qu'il avait foiré. La jeune fille connaissait son secret. Comment elle l'avait su ? Grâce à l'ambroisie qu'il lui avait donné qui l'avait sûrement remise sur pied. Il sentit les larmes lui monter, mais il les retint avec peine.

\- De l'ambroisie.

\- Tu as réussi à avoir de l'ambroisie dans ta table magique ? s'étonna Lexy qui s'adoucit.

\- Non. C'est la tienne, celle qu'il y avait dans ton sac à dos et que je t'ai piqué lorsque je suis allé te le chercher.

\- Pardon ? Tu as volé mon ambroise, qui aurait pu me remettre sur pied depuis longtemps et me permettre de terminer ma quête ?

\- Oui... Il... Il se trouve que je voulais te livrer à un monstre, mais... J'y ai renoncé.

\- Tu... grogna Lexy avant de respirer. Je vous ai entendu. Toi et lui. Il a dis que tu lui avais déjà livré d'autres personnes... Qui ?

\- Des demi-dieux. Ceux qui tombent dans le gouffre, qui survivent et que je recueil.

\- Tu les manipule pour ensuite les poignarder dans le dos ! C'est lâche ! Et combien sont-ils ?

\- Heu... Et bien...

\- Combien ? s'écria Lexy, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Cinquante-trois... Vingt-quatre filles et vingt-neuf garçons.

\- Ils avaient confiance en toi ! J'avais confiance en toi, et tu nous as tous trahis ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi maintenant ! hurla la jeune fille en se recouchant dans le lit.

Le garçon serra les poings et quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un regard à la jeune fille avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui n'était plus si mystérieuse que cela à présent.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Lou et Cecil

Les demi-dieux étaient arrivés à San Francisco le matin du 4 juillet, jour de fête de l'Amérique. Ils étaient épuisés et avaient essuyé plusieurs heures de pluie intense. Leurs vêtements et leur peau étaient maculés de boue et leurs cheveux avaient été emmêlés par le vent, l'eau et les saletés. Lou, ne sachant pas trop où chercher l'ancienne chasseresse d'Artémis, avait proposé à Cecil de retourne au Camp Jupiter. C'est pourquoi, le soir-même, ils étaient au sommet de l'une des Colline du camp. Lorsqu'ils la descendirent, ils furent accueillis par le dieu romain des frontières, Terminus, qui s'occupait de vérifier qui entrait et sortait des différentes partie du camp, et qui empêchait les demi-dieux d'apporter des armes là où ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le dieu, qui n'avait pas de bras, leur demanda de laisser leurs armes à l'entrée du sénat, mais les deux demi-dieux lui répétaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller là-bas, mais voir Reyna et Frank, les prêteurs actuels du camp. Ce n'est que lorsque une Romaine arriva qu'ils furent tranquilles.

\- Tiens, vous re voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama la demi-déesse qui n'était autre qu'Hazel.

\- Pourrais-tu nous mener aux prêteurs Hazel ? C'est urgent ! demanda Lou.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais où est votre amie, Lexy, c'est ça ? s'étonna la fille de Pluton en les conduisant là où ils lui avaient demandé d'aller.

\- C'est en partie pour cela que nous sommes ici, expliqua Cecil.

Une fois arrivés, Hazel voulut s'en aller mais elle fut retenue par les Grecs, lui disant qu'elle pouvait é , après les avoir salués, accepta que la jeune fille reste elle aussi. Alors Lou et Cecil commencèrent à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp. La rencontre avec les Chasseresses et Artémis, Diane pour eux, pour la première fois, la bataille contre Kinygós, l'arrivée à la Maison du Loup, la seconde rencontre avec le Chasseur, l'ouverture du Gouffre des Monstres, la chute de Lexy dans celui-ci, le fait que jamais personne n'y ai survécu, l'embrouille avec les Chasseresses après leur seconde rencontre avec elles aussi, le fait que Lexy soit certainement aux mains d'un immortel qui veuille se venger de la déesse de la chasse, mais surtout, ils demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait celle qui avait jadis été l'une des compagnes de la déesse.

Reyna, Frank et Hazel les avaient écoutés sans les interrompre, mais voilà que maintenant, mille questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Ce fut la fille de Bellone qui commença.

\- Bien. Alors tout d'abord, la personne que vous cherchez doit être Callisto. Elle faisait partie des suivantes de la déesse, elle était même sa meilleure amie. Un jour, Jupiter, Zeus, en est tombé amoureux et l'a séduite alors qu'elle avait fait le serment de rester vierge éternellement. Certains disent qu'il aurait pris l'apparence de sa propre fille, d'autres qu'il s'est présenté à Callisto sous son apparence humaine et qu'il l'aurait violée. Personnellement, je trouve cette version plus vraie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tomba enceinte et tenta de le cacher le plus longtemps possible. Mais un jour où les Chasseresses et la déesse Diane, Artémis, se baignaient, elles remarquèrent le ventre rond de Callisto. Diane la chassa. Or, Junon, qui voyait en elle une nouvelle maîtresse de son mari, la poursuivit pour se venger. Elle la trouva et la transforma en ourse. Quelques mois plus tard, Diane la trouva et décocha une flèche mortelle à l'ancienne Callisto. Jupiter envoya alors son fils, Mercure, la transformer en constellation, celle de la Grande Ourse après avoir sauvé son demi-frère, fils de Callisto. Ce demi-frère, Arcas, fut transformé à sa mort en la constellation de la Petite Ourse.

\- Mais... La déesse Artémis à punit Callisto, en la chassant, pour avoir été violée par Zeus ? s'injuria Lou.

\- Oui... Vous savez, quelques fois, les dieux ne sont pas justes. La déesse aurait très bien pu garder Callisto auprès d'elle, mais elle avait été blessée. Son propre père avait osé toucher à son amie, et celle-ci ne lui en avait rien dit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Artémis à été injuste ! Son père était le seul responsable du malheur de Callisto ! grogna Cecil.

\- Je sais. Enfin, je pense que c'est elle qu'Artémis vous a dit de chercher. Si c'est le cas, je pense que l'un des demi-dieux de la Cinquième Cohorte aurait aperçu la jeune fille à deux kilomètres au nord du camp. Elle chassait dans les rues de la ville un animal si rapide qu'il n'a pas pu le distinguer.

\- Merci Reyna ! s'exclamèrent les deux Grecs en se levant.

\- Hey ! Où allez-vous ? demanda Frank en se levant à son tour.

\- Bah... Nous allons chercher Callisto ! Si elle est en mesure de nous aider dans la quête...

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria Hazel.

\- Exactement ! Vous êtes-vous vu ? Vous dégoulinez de boue et de terre, vos vêtements sont déchirés et vous avez l'air au bord de l'évanouissement ! Vous allez passer la nuit ici ! Prendre une douche ou un bain chaud et dormir dans un bon lit ! leur ordonna Frank sous le regard approbateur de Reyna.

Lou et Cecil étaient si fatigués, tellement d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Frank, qu'ils ne rouspétèrent pas. Mais en sortant, escortés par Hazel, Lou se retourna vers les prêteurs. Elle avait les yeux à moitié clos et titubait à présent. Elle rebroussa chemin et vint se poser devant Reyna.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Étant donné qu'il est presque une heure du matin, nous sommes le 5 juillet. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela fait une semaine que Lexy est tombée. Qui sait ce que lui fait cet immortel ! Notre quête prendra fin dans vingt-six jours. C'est le temps que nous avons encore pour trouver Moïra. Mais je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Seule Lexy peut lever la malédiction ! Il va d'abord falloir que nous trouvions Lexy !

\- Non. Cherchez Moïra, si Lexy est en vie, je pense qu'elle trouvera le moyen de vous rejoindre. Si elle est vraiment la descendante des dieux, elle a alors hérité d'une puissance spectaculaire.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda Cecil qui était lui aussi revenu sur ses pas.

\- Parce que qu'il y a cent ans à peu près, le Camp Jupiter à accueillit un demi-dieu qui était fils de Neptune et qui faisait partie de sa famille. Il a eu une fille avec la déesse Juventas, Hébé pour vous. Il y a deux branches désormais dans la famille de Lexy, l'une est Romaine, l'autre est Grecque. Lexy a actuellement un cousin très éloigné qui se trouve à la Nouvelle-Rome. Il s'appelle Thomas Summers et il est âgé de dix-huit ans. Sa puissance est telle que personne n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre ici. Il a prit sa retraite de la Cinquième Cohorte, mais je pense qu'il sera disposé à vous aider si vous le lui demandez. Après tout, lui aussi est concerné par cette malédiction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Lexy serait la seule à risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde. Et puis, selon la malédiction, il semblerait qu'il doive bientôt avoir la visite de la déesse avec laquelle il devra avoir un enfant. Moïra doit d'ailleurs déjà lui avoir fait part de sa décision.

\- Merci beaucoup Reyna. Pour le trouver, il faut demander aux gens ?

\- Je vais vous donner son adresse... Mais, j'espère que vous êtes patient, parce que niveau caractère... Enfin, vous verrez !

Reyna se saisit d'une feuille de papier et nota l'adresse de ce Thomas Summers et le tendit à Lou en lui faisant promettre de ne pas y aller directement. Ils devaient se reposer. Aucun des deux ne discuta et Hazel les mena là où ils allaient dormir et pouvoir prendre une bonne douche.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Lexy

Les révélations d'Aporripse le jour précédent avaient tellement secoué la jeune fille qu'elle n'en avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Lorsque le garçon revint, à l'heure qui semblait être l'aube (le gouffre ne laissait pas passer la lumière du jour ni celle de la nuit, donc elle se fiait au garçon pour savoir à quel moment de la journée ils étaient), elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Il commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner et le lui apporta.

\- Lexy...

\- C'est Alexane pour toi, rétorqua la demi-déesse en se redressant.

Aporripse sentit son cœur se serrer. Il respira un bon coup et vit que l'assiette tremblait dans ses mains par le biais de celles-ci. Il tendit le déjeuner à son invitée. Elle le prit, méfiante, et commença à manger lentement. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec, elle l'engloutit sans broncher. Quand elle eut fini, Aporripse lui tendit un carré d'ambroisie. Elle l'avala et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle se leva et commença à marcher lentement. Si elle était complètement guérie, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle ne ressentirait plus qu'une légère douleur et non pas que ses jambes allaient la lâcher à tout moment.

Elle fit les cent pas pendant près d'un quart d'heure sous les yeux vigilant de son hôte. Si elle tombait, il la rattraperait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal, il lui en avait déjà assez fait comme cela. Mais alors que Lexy pensait qu'elle n'allait plus devoir vérifier si ses jambes tenaient, elle les sentit se dérober sous son poids. Elle tomba, mais ne toucha pas le sol. Le garçon l'avait rattrapé à temps grâce à un reflex hors du commun. Il la porta malgré ses protestations et la déposa sur le lit.

\- Donne-moi un nouveau carré d'ambroisie ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non ! Trop d'ambroisie pour un demi-dieu, ou pour une demi-déesse, peut le ou la tuer ! Je t'en donnerai cet après-midi. Tant que maintenant, nous allons mettre un plan en route pour que tu puisses t'en aller avant qu'il n'arrive !

\- D'accord, grogna Lexy. Mais d'abord, les demi-dieux que tu lui livres, qu'en fait-il ? Il les tue ? Les torture ?

\- Il les utilise comme esclaves.

\- Et combien en reste-t-il ?

\- Ils sont immortels en étant chez lui. Normalement, tous sont encore en vie. Il me promet de ne jamais leur faire du mal.

\- Il te promet, mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il ne leur en fait pas hein ? Tu vérifies des fois que les demi-dieux soient encore en vie ?

\- Je... hésita le garçon.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le 5 juillet, je pense.

\- Il me reste vingt-six jours donc... J'ai une idée. Laisse le m'avoir. Je vais libérer les autres demi-dieux que tu lui as livrés, et ensuite, je chercherais la sortie de ce foutu gouffre.

\- Pardon ? Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Une fois que tu seras sous sa coupe, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

\- Tu penses peut-être que je vais laisser plus de cinquante demi-dieux aux mains d'un Cyclope ? Sais-tu que ce sont ces monstres qui ont causé la mort de ma mère ? Tu n'as pas l'air sûr qu'il les épargne. Si cela se trouve, tous sont morts !

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à les libérer ? D'accord, mais je viens avec toi !

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Lexy...

\- Alexane, j'ai dit. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Et puis, ce sera beaucoup trop suspect que tu viennes, je doute que tu ais accompagné les cinquante et quelques autres demi-dieux.

Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule !

\- Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi, ce serait différent avec moi ? J'ai quelque chose à t'apporter ?

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Si, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux te protéger ! Tu... Tu n'es pas comme les autres ! Tu n'es pas égoïste comme eux ! Toi, tu ne pensais qu'à ta quête. Tu te fichais de ton sort ! Les autres ne cessaient de se lamenter sur ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Et c'est tout ? C'est cela qui a fait qu'ils n'ont eut aucune chance ? C'est pour cela que moi, tu veux m'aider ? Et puis, en quoi est-ce qu'une fille immobilisée peut-elle t'aider hein ?

\- Et bien... Lexy, non, Alexane, la malédiction qui pèse sur toi, sais-tu quand elle a eu lieu ? Quand elle a été lancée ?

\- Il y a 2398 ans, je pense. Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Je suis coincé dans mon corps de mes dix-sept ans depuis 2381 ans. Réfléchis.

\- Je ne vois toujours... Attends : 2381 + 17... 2398. Tu es né la même année que ma malédiction... Ce ne peut être qu'une coïncidence ! répliqua Lexy en contractant sa mâchoire.

\- Non. Une prophétie émise le jour où je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici disait qu'une fille d'Apollon qui tomberait dans ce Gouffre me sauverait. Cette fille aurait un problème qu'elle devait résoudre et qui daterait de la même année de la naissance.

\- Que disait ta prophétie exactement ?

 _\- Le fils du serment rompu sera délivré par la fille d'Apollon_

 _Car de sa liberté pour réparer la faute de sa mère, il paye le châtiment éternel._

\- Mais... C'est ma prophétie ! Enfin... Pas tout à fait et pas en entière, mais c'est plus ou moins la prophétie que m'a donnée l'Oracle de mon père... Connais-tu la suite de la prophétie ?

\- Heu... Non... Enfin... Pas vraiment... Pas tout à fait...

\- Aporripse ! Si tu connais la suite de cette foutue prophétie, je te préviens, donne-la moi immédiatement sinon, immortel ou non, je te ferais passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Il faut que tu comprennes par toi-même !

\- Que je comprenne quoi ?

\- Tout ! Mes origines, mes parents, tout. Ça me permettra de te donner la suite de la prophétie. Sinon, si tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même, alors je suis dans l'obligation de me taire.

\- Très bien. Alors reprenons ! Tu es le fils du serment rompu. Fils d'une déesse et d'un géant, tu es enfermé ici pour réparer la faute de ta mère, la déesse et tu... Oh mes dieux ! s'écria Lexy.

\- Alors ?

\- Le serment rompu... Déesse et géant... Le serment, c'est celui de la virginité éternelle ? Ta mère, c'est...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lou et Cecil

**Réponse à la review :**

 **Nerofil : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour le spoil, je crois que tous ceux qui lisent la fiction sont en mesure de le dire ^_^ les indices sont aussi clairs que si je l'avais écris en toutes lettres ;) Bonne lecture, tu dois encore attendre un chapitre pour que l'identité des parents ne se confirme ^_^ Et merci d'adorer ma fiction, ça fait très plaisir de lire ça !**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Les demi-dieux grecs passèrent leur meilleure nuit depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils avaient chacun à leur tour pris un bon bain chaud. Lou aurait bien utilisé sa magie pour se laver, mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'en avait rien su faire. Cecil l'avait laissé faire en première, puis y était allé ensuite. Il avait passé près d'une demi-heure à enlever la boue de ses cheveux. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : leurs vêtements étaient foutu, bousillés, inutilisables. Ils allaient en avoir besoin de neufs. Le Camp Jupiter, ou plutôt Reyna et Frank, leur avaient prêté des vêtements pour la nuit et la prætor leur avait promis d'en chercher de nouveaux pour qu'ils continuent leur voyage.

Le lendemain matin, Lou et Cecil, revigorés, avaient pris la route vers la ville de la Nouvelle-Rome afin d'y trouver Thomas Summers. Le jeune homme vivait à l'exacte opposée des logements des demi-dieux faisant partie des cohortes. En partant à dix heures du matin, Lou et Cecil étaient arrivés à bon port vers midi. Lou sonna à la porte deux fois, puis frappé à celle-ci plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit.

\- Hey ! Thomas Summers ! Je... Nous aimerions vous parler ! Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plaît...

Mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Ils allaient recommencer à frapper quand quelqu'un les interpella. C'était une jeune fille de leur âge, brune aux yeux verts. Elle portait une veste de cuire rose et un jean de la même couleur. Elle leur souriait.

\- Salut ! Vous cherchez Thomas ? Il est parti acheter de quoi manger au forum ! Il reviendra bientôt si vous souhaitez l'attendre !

\- Heu... Merci beaucoup...

\- De rien ! Au fait, je m'appelle Cassandre. Je suis une fille de Juventas.

\- Oh, Hébé chez nous ! Dit, comment connais-tu Thomas ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés ici la même année, nous avion le même âge. Nous sommes entrés dans la Cinquième Cohorte en même temps et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés depuis. Parfois, il a un sale caractère, mais quand on le connaît, il est super !

\- Le même âge ? Mais...

\- Je sais, je ne parais pas mes dix-huit ans. Mais ma mère est la déesse de la jeunesse, ça fait que je ne ferais jamais mon âge. Tant que maintenant, c'est chiant, mais dans quelques années, je serais bien contente. Vous dites que ma mère s'appelle Hébé chez vous, cela veut dire que vous êtes les Grecs alors ?

\- Oui... Lou, fille d'Hécate et Cecil, fils d'Hermès.

\- Oh, cool. Il faut que vous sachiez... Thomas est un fils de la discorde. Éris chez vous ? Il se pourrait que parfois, il tente des choses pour vous mettre mal à l'aise... C'est un reflex, il ne le fait pas exprès, ne lui en voulez pas, d'accord ?

\- Heu... Oui...

\- Bien... Tiens, quand on parle du loup, le voilà !

Un jeune homme venait de tourner au coin de la rue. Il portait dans sa main gauche un sac plastique et dans la droite, un javelot en Or Impérial qu'il faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête sans regarder où il allait. Il avait un visage fin, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules coupés en mèches dégradées et quand il baissa la tête pour regarder sa porte, il laissa apparaître ses yeux en légèrement amande et verts. Il avait la peau pâle. Il écarquilla les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Cassandre.

\- Qui sont-ils Cassie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne voulait pas de visite.

\- Heu... Ce sont des demi-dieux grecs. Ils voulaient te voir pour... D'ailleurs pourquoi ?

\- Heu... Vous êtes Thomas Summers ? demanda Cecil en s'approchant.

\- Oui... Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous parler à propos de votre malédiction... continua Lou.

Le garçon grimaça, jeta un regard à Cassandre qui avait elle aussi écarquillé les yeux. Elle se reprit soudain et lui fit signe de les écouter. Alors Thomas soupira et leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Cassandre les suivit. Après avoir rangé ce qu'il avait acheté dans ses armoires, il rejoignit Lou, Cecil et Cassandre qui s'étaient installés dans le salon. Il leur proposa à boire, mais seule la brune aux yeux verts demanda un verre d'eau.

\- Bon. Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la malédiction ?

\- Nous avons une amie qui en est victime elle aussi ! Elle s'appelle Alexane Summers, surnommée Lexy. Elle fait partie de votre famille, mais elle est Grecque autant que vous êtes Romain.

\- Alexane hein... Et qu'y a-t-il avec elle ?

\- Nous sommes en quête pour trouver Moïra et annuler la malédiction. La déesse se meurt et si la malédiction est toujours d'actualité, le monde sera détruit. Mais en route, Lexy est tombée au fond du Gouffre des Monstres, à la Maison du Loup. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle, mais nous... Nous ne voulons pas croire qu'elle est morte ! Alors nous voulons continuer la quête et pour cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- Vous tentez d'annuler ma malédiction... C'est inutile ! Impossible.

\- Tu ne les aideras pas ? s'étonna Cassandre.

\- Non. Je ne me joins pas aux causes perdues ! répondit le fils de Discordia.

\- Tommy ! C'est une honte ! Ils tentent de sauver le monde, de te sauver et de sauver leur amie ! Comment peux-tu les laisser se débrouiller seuls ? s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Écoute Cassie...

\- Non ! Tu vas les aider ! S'ils réussissent, tu ne seras pas obligé d'avoir un enfant avec Cérès ! Tu ne... Seras pas obligé de me tromper !

\- Attendez... Vous êtes ensembles ? demandèrent à l'unisson Cecil et Lou.

\- Bah oui. Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne nous quittons jamais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? La malédiction empêche n'importe qui de tomber amoureux d'un Summers avant que celui-ci n'ait enfanté un demi-dieu avec un dieu ou une déesse ! s'exclama Lou.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons plus fort que cela alors ! soupira Thomas.

\- Tommy ! Alors ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je les aide ? demanda le garçon, blasé.

\- Oui ! Cette Lexy est quand même de ta famille. Et eux tentent de nous sauver tous ! Alors oui, je veux que tu les aides !

\- Très bien ! Alors je viens, mais je persiste à dire que c'est une cause perdue !

\- Youpi ! chuchota Cecil avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Lou, et un regard noir.

\- Et toi Cassandre ?

\- Si vous le voulez, alors oui !

\- Non ! s'exclama Thomas. Je refuse de te mettre en danger ! Tu restes ici ! lui dit-il.

\- Mais...

\- Non, j'ai dit ! Il est hors de question que tu risques la mort pour une quête pareille ! Tu restes, Cassie !

La jeune femme serra les dents et gonfla les lèvres en signe de mécontentement, mais déjà, Thomas quittait la pièce et allait dans sa chambre. Cassandre regarda Lou et Cecil qui semblait désolés pour elle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas revint, un sac à dos sur les épaules, et une tenue de marche.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Lexy

\- Ta mère est... Tu es le fils de la déesse de la virginité éternelle et du géant qui devait les anéantir elle et mon père ! C'est ça ? Artémis et Orion sont tes parents ?

\- Oui. Ma mère a commis une erreur impardonnable avec le géant Orion. Elle l'avait accepté parmi ses Chasseresses et ils sont tombés amoureux. Cependant, ma mère ayant juré sur le Styx d'être une déesse vierge, elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec lui ! Mais elle l'a fait. Et je suis né. Elle m'a nommé ''rejet'' et m'a abandonné. Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, elle est venue me chercher. Son père avait découvert mon existence et avait décidé de la punir. Un serment sur le Styx ne peut être trahi impunément. C'est moi qui ai été puni à sa place, car une déesse ne le peut pas.

\- Tu paies pour ta mère... C'est injuste ! En plus... N'avait-elle pas puni l'une de ses chasseresses parce qu'elle avait couché avec Zeus ?

\- C'était avant moi, avant Orion. Mais oui. Et puis en plus, Callisto n'avait pas couché avec Zeus. Zeus l'avait violée !

\- C'est... C'est honteux ! Artémis était l'une de mes déesses préférée ! Mais ce qu'elle t'a fait alors qu'elle avait puni Callisto... Écoute, j'ai trouvé tes origines. Donne-moi la suite de la prophétie que je puisse aller finir ma quête.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire Lex... Alexane.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien... La prophétie... Enfin...

\- Aporripse ! Donne-moi la suite de ma prophétie !

\- D'accord... La voilà :

 _... Fils de la Lune et fille du Soleil le monde ensemble, ils sauveront_

 _Et mettre leur rancune de côté pour cela, ils devront._

 _Moïra ensemble, ils rencontreront_

 _Et les amis de la fille du soleil, ils retrouveront._

\- Oh non... Je vais être obligée de t'emmener avec moi ?

\- J'en ai bien peur...

\- Oh mes dieux !

\- Oh tes dieux...

\- Ce sont les tiens aussi, je te signale ! Et même si ce que ta mère t'a fait est... Impardonnable et horrible, je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, car sache que tu as fait pareille qu'elle ! Tu as puni les enfants des dieux parce que tu as des comptes à régler avec la déesse de la Lune ! Tu as puni les enfants pour les fautes des parents. Tu viens avec moi, d'accord, mais je te jure que si tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! Pigé ?

\- Oui... répondit Aporripse, penaud.

Lexy hocha la tête et se recoucha dans son lit, tournant le dos au fils d'Artémis. Celui-ci baissa la tête et serra les poings. Encore une fois, il avait tout gâché. Il se leva et alla vers sa porte. Avant de la refermer sur lui, il jeta un regard à la fille d'Apollon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Dans sa chambre, Aporripse s'affala sur son lit après avoir sorti une boîte de sous ce dernier. Cette boîte était remplie de bouts de papier rectangulaires sur lesquels étaient écrits des noms, des prénoms et des dates, ainsi que le nom des dieux et des déesses. Le garçon en attrapa un sur lequel était inscrit ''Gabriella De Castille, 1678, fille d'Aphrodite''. Sur le ''i'' de son prénom, un coeur remplaçait le point. Aporripse serra le papier sur son propre cœur et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les instants passés avec elle.

Gabriella était tombée dans le gouffre en octobre 1678, alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper aux gardes qui voulaient la ramener chez elle. Elle faisait partie de la noblesse espagnole et n'avait que quinze ans. Mais à l'époque, les gens de cet âge, et encore plus de ce milieu, étaient déjà assez mature pour se débrouiller seuls. Lorsqu'elle avait été recueillie par Aporripse et qu'elle avait découvert qu'il livrait les demi-dieux au cyclope, elle aussi avait voulu les aider. Mais elle était partie seule, jurant au garçon de revenir pour lui-même si elle n'était pas la fille de prophétie. Il ne l'avait jamais plus revue. Il en était tombé amoureux et l'avait abandonnée. Maintenant, il ne referait pas la même erreur avec Lexy. Tant pis s'il devait être maudit sans possibilité de sauvetage.

Lexy, couchée dans le lit sur le dos, réfléchissait au moyen qu'elle mettrait en oeuvre pour libérer les cinquante-trois demi-dieux qui se trouvaient sous l'emprise du cyclope. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle pense à l'excuse qu'elle allait utiliser pour convaincre le monstre de laisser Aporripse venir avec eux. Si jamais, elle préférait ne pas l'avoir avec lui. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il pourrait tout de même lui être utile. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit, complètement perdue. Vingt-six jours... Elle devait libérer les demi-dieux prisonniers, sortir de ce foutu gouffre, trouver Moïra et annuler sa malédiction en seulement vingt-six jours. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à ses amis, Lou et Cecil, qui se retrouvaient seuls à la surface, sûrement en proie avec des centaines de monstres parce qu'elle les avaient entraînés avec elle.

\- Faites qu'ils aient pu rentrer à la Colonie saints et saufs... Faites qu'ils y soient en ce moment avec tous leurs amis et leurs frères et sœurs. Faites qu'ils n'aient pas continué la quête ! Si jamais il leur arrive malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais pas !

Elle se redressa et donna un coup-de-poing dans le matelas, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite. Elle libérait toute la rage qu'elle avait laissé accumuler en elle depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle poussa un cri rageur qui résonna dans toute la maison puis s'effondra sur le lit. Aporripse apparut une minute après, paniqué, demandant s'ils étaient attaqués.

\- Non ! répondit sèchement Lexy en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Alors...

\- J'ai piqué une crise ok ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Nous sommes hyperactifs, nous ne supportons pas d'être coincés dans un lit H 24 !

\- Je sais. Il est plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Tiens !

Il lui tendit un carré d'ambroisie qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Elle sentit bien vite une chaleur se diffuser dans son corps et elle sentit ses jambes bouger. Elle saura hors du lit et recommença à marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, sentant que ses jambes tenaient bon, elle voulu ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey ! Que fais-tu ? C'est bourré de monstre dehors ! s'écria Aporripse en s'empressant de refermer la porte.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! fit la jeune fille en respirant pour ne pas s'énerver.

Elle détacha son bracelet et le transforma en arc. Elle rouvrit la porte et sortit sous le regard inquiet du garçon. Alors qu'elle s'entraînait à planter ses flèches infinies dans des cibles rocailleuses, un tremblement de terre secoua le sol. Au loin, un grognement se fit entendre. Aporripse sortit à son tour et rejoignit Lexy.

\- Il arrive ! la prévint-il.

Lexy fronça les sourcils et retourna à l'intérieur jouer le rôle d'une demi-déesse sans défense, immobilisée dans un lit.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Lou, Cecil et Thomas

Les trois demi-dieux avaient quitté le Camp Jupiter à quatorze heures. Ils faisaient route vers le nord de la ville où ils allaient chercher l'aide de Périthale, la fille de Panacée qui les avaient aidé à leur arrivée à Sans Fransisco. Elle pourrait certainement leur dire où se trouvait Callisto. Lou et Cecil avaient hérité de nouveaux sac à dos, offerts par Reyna et par Frank, dans lesquels se trouvaient des vêtements propres, des bouteilles d'eau et des biscuits qu'ils pourraient manger sans se soucier de leur nombre, car ils étaient magiques et telles les têtes de l'Hydre, plus on en mangeait, plus il y en avait. Thomas était alors retourné chez lui pour y remettre toutes les choses à manger qu'il avait pris.

Lou avait ensuite tendu un gourdin miniature à Cecil, qui avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un porte clef, mais quand Lou avait prononcé la phrase ''megalónei'', qui signifiait agrandis-toi, il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était son gourdin ! Lou, grâce à sa magie, l'avait rétréci pour rendre son transport plus facile.

Vers huit heures le soir même et après six monstres de tuer, ils étaient enfin arrivés chez Périthale. Cependant, en arrivant devant chez elle, ils remarquèrent que la porte était entrouverte. Thomas fit signe aux deux autres de rester en retrait et de le couvrir. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et entra dans la bâtisse. À l'intérieur, tout n'était que désordre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Les meubles étaient renversés, les fauteuils déchirés, les chaises détruites, la table brisée en deux au même titre que les armoires suspendues. L'apocalypse en d'autres termes.

Dehors, Lou et Cecil étaient sur leurs gardes. Cecil avait d'ailleurs agrandi Emvróntitos. Un bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Comme si un monstre venait de se blesser. C'était un cri de rage. Cecil tourna Emvróntitos et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé. Son gourdin se transforma soudain en véritable arme de guerre, remplie de picots si pointus qu'ils pourraient même trancher l'air. Lou regard le gourdin avec de grands yeux.

\- Attends ! Tu as ça depuis quand ? s'exclama la fille d'Hécate.

\- C'est grâce à Frank. Il a demandé à un autre fils de Mars qui s'y connaît en armement pour m'installer ça sur Emvróntitos !

\- Trop cool ! J'aimerais bien avoir une arme moi aussi ! Mais je n'ai que la magie !

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est génial la magie ! J'aimerais bien en faire !

\- Nous voulons toujours ce que nous n'avons pas !

C'est alors que le monstre qui avait crié arriva. Il s'agissait d'un automate fait de Bronze Céleste, tel que l'aurait construit le dieu Héphaïstos. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que ce soit certainement lui qu'il l'ai construit. Ses yeux étaient des rubis et ses mains étaient recouvertes de tissus noirs, des gants de cuir. Lou et Cecil se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant que faire. L'automate s'approcha d'eux en fumant par les narines et les oreilles, la tête faisant des tours à 360° et ses jambes partant dans deux directions opposées. Lou se redressa et annula le sort qu'elle comptait jeter. Cecil, lui, haussa les épaules puis fit prendre à Emvróntitos sa forme miniature. À cet instant, l'automate commença à émettre des bruits bizarres de pièces qui s'entrechoquaient ce qui fit prendre peur aux deux demi-dieux.

\- Et si nous rejoignions Thomas ? demanda Cecil en faisant la moue.

\- Tout à fait d'accord ! répliqua Lou en entrant la première en courant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reçurent un choc. C'était une véritable scène de guerre qui s'offrait à eux. Sur leurs gardes, ils avancèrent parmi les décombres de meubles. Lou, choquée de voir la maison de leur amie dans cet état, porta sa main devant sa bouche et serra le poignet de Cecil qui en fut surpris. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon-salle à manger. Là, ils trouvèrent Thomas accroupi au milieu d'un cercle fumant. Il portait un gant noir avec lequel il ramassa un peu de poudre noire qui causait la fumée. Il la versa dans une fiole de verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Lou d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je peux vous garantir que votre amie est encore en vie ! répondit Thomas en se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Cecil en se dégageant de la poigne de son amie.

\- Cette poudre. C'est celle qui tombe quand une personne est enlevée par une créature que jamais personne n'a encore vu. Les demi-dieux enlevés par ce monstre sont toutes revenues amnésiques et en ayant perdu tous leurs pouvoirs relatifs à leurs parents divins. Aucun mythe n'en a jamais parlé, car personne n'a jamais su dire qui ils étaient.

\- Cela veut-il dire que Périthale va perdre tout ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Lou.

\- Sauf si nous la retrouvons, mais cela voudra dire que nous serons ralentit et qu'il nous restera moins de temps pour trouver votre déesse.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Périthale ! Elle nous a sauvé la vie face à Campé ! s'écria Lou.

\- Très bien miss ! C'est comme tu veux ! soupira Thomas en enlevant son gant.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Devant cette dernière, l'automate faisait toujours des choses étranges. Thomas voulut demander des explications, mais c'est l'instant que choisit la création d'Héphaïstos pour exploser en dégageant une fumée noirâtre et en expulsant une quantité de pièces et de boulons sur près de deux mètres de diamètre. Les demi-dieux se baissèrent juste à temps pour ne pas devenir borgne à cause d'une vis.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'était ? demanda alors Thomas.

\- Nous pensons que c'est un automate créé par le dieu Héphaïstos... Nous savons que quelques fois, il crée des choses défectueuses et qu'il les jette de ce fait dans des casses. Mais parfois, certaines de ses créations parviennent à en sortir, je suppose ! répondit Cecil en ramassant la vis qui leur était passé au-dessus de la tête.

\- Il ne sait pas les détruire ses fichues créations défectueuses ? Elle aurait pu nous tuer celle-ci ! râla Thomas.

\- Elles sont parfois mortelles, c'est vrai ! Nous avons un ami à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés qui avait une grande sœur de deux ans son aînée. Elle s'appelait Bianca Di Angelo. Elle est partie en quête en 2007 et en passant par l'une des casses du dieu, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver ses amis d'une des créations du forgeron... expliqua Lou en essuyant de la crasse sur sa joue.

\- Percy Jackson l'avait prévenue ! Il ne fallait rien prendre dans cette forge ! Je suis navré de sa mort, mais elle n'a pas fait preuve d'une grande intelligence en ramassant cette figurine ! répliqua une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois demi-dieux se retournèrent, surpris, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le dieu des Forgerons et du feu.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Lexy et Aporripse

Couchée dans le lit, Lexy s'empressa de faire part de son plan à Aporripse. Dès que le cyclope partirait avec elle, Aporripse devra se rendre invisible au moyen d'un sort que lui apprit vite fait Lexy, et il les suivrait silencieusement. Quant à elle, elle s'efforcerait de rester le plus libre possible. Aporripse lui avait dit que le cyclope n'attachait jamais ses prisonniers, mais qu'il les ensorcelait pour qu'ils deviennent aussi dociles que possible. Lexy, s'assurant que ses jambes tenaient toujours bon, respira un bon coup quand de violents coups retentirent sur la porte de la maisonnette.

\- Calme-toi d'accord ? Je vais lui ouvrir, fait semblant de dormir, ce sera mieux pour toi ! Sinon, il risque de te provoquer ! Prête ?

\- Prête ! répondit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Aporripse se dirigea vers sa porte, inspira profondément, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Le cyclope se tenait là, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, son unique œil brillant de méchanceté et sa taille de monstre qu'il était plus grand encore que la maisonnette. Le cyclope tendit la main au fils d'Artémis qui la serra à contre cœur. Le cyclope recula et se redressa, obligeant Aporripse à sortir de chez lui. Lexy se risqua à regarder et aperçut, derrière le monstre, des dizaines d'autres monstres qui lui semblaient eux aussi soumis.

\- Mon Cher Aporripse, dois-je comprendre que tu as changé d'avis quant à la fille ?

\- Oui... Tout compte fais... Elle n'est pas si différente des autres... Tu peux l'avoir, ça t'en feras une de plus !

\- Merci bien petit dieu !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un dieu !

\- Pourtant, ta mère est une déesse et ton père un géant non ?

\- Laisse tomber, cyclope ! Je te l'amène, et tu me fiches la paix pour les deux prochaines années !

\- Si tu veux ! Allé, je veux la voir cette fameuse demi-déesse ! Que j'ai hâte !

Aporripse grimaça et retourna à l'intérieur où Lexy s'était redressée dans le lit. Les deux demi-dieux se regardèrent en tentant de se donner du courage. Aporripse s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant de fermer les yeux et la souleva en la prenant par-dessous les bras et les genoux. Il fit attention à ne pas lui cogner la tête et lui fit passer le bras derrière son coup pour qu'elle reste droite. En sortant, il resserra sa poigne sur ses jambes et contracta sa mâchoire.

\- Cyclope ! appela-t-il.

\- Ah ! Splendide ! Mais dis-moi... Je ne t'avais plus vu prendre aussi soin d'un demi-dieu depuis cette fille de la noblesse espagnole là... Comment s'appelait-elle encore ?

\- Gabriella... grogna Aporripse.

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de cette fille, Lexy sentit le cœur du garçon battre plus vite qu'avant et elle comprit ce que voulait dire le cyclope en parlant d'elle. Aporripse était tombé amoureux de la demi-déesse et l'avait pourtant livrée au monstre. S'il avait fait ça a une fille qu'il aimait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait prouver qu'il ne la manipulait pas, elle ?

\- Allez, donne la moi maintenant ! J'ai hâte de l'ajouter à ma collection ! jubila le monstre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que les autres sont encore en vie ? Que tu ne leur fait pas de mal lorsqu'ils arrivent chez toi ?

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté petit ! Ils sont immortels chez moi, et ils sont bien traités, ne t'inquiète pas !soupira le cyclope.

\- Mais... protesta Aporripse.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Donne-moi la demi-déesse et laisse nous tranquillement rentrer chez moi !

Aporripse regarda Lexy qui entrouvrit les yeux pour le convaincre qu'il devait me faire et finit par aller déposer la jeune fille sur le fin matelas que portaient plusieurs des acolytes du cyclope. Dans un grognement de satisfaction, il claqua des doigts pour donner l'ordre aux autres d'avancer. Il lança un dernier regard, noir, à Aporripse et s'en alla à son tour.

Une fois sûr que les monstres étaient assez loin de chez lui pour ne plus rien voir, il courut dans sa chambre pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin pour le voyage : un sac à dos dans lequel se trouvaient des vêtements de rechange, quelques armes miniatures, des carrés d'ambroisie en nombre suffisant pour soigner tous les demi-dieux d'Amérique et quelques instruments qui l'aideraient à faire de la magie comme lui avait apprit Lexy. Il récita la formule qui pouvait le rendre invisible et prit la route aux trousses des monstres.

Très vite, il rattrapa le petit cortège. Le cyclope récitait des vers en grec ancien et une lumière violette enveloppait Lexy. Il lui jetait le sort qui la rendrait docile et immortelle. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait contrarier le cyclope. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée. En s'approchant suffisamment près, Aporripse compris que Lexy luttait contre le sort. Heureusement, le monstre ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mais quand il le découvrirait, elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Il accéléra le pas et se positionna à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Ne parle pas à voix haute, donne-toi du courage mentalement, sinon, il risque de s'apercevoir que tu luttes contre lui ! lui dit-il par télépathie.

\- Je vais essayer ! répondit-elle de la même manière.

Dès lors, Lexy continua de se lancer des encouragements dans sa tête, comme le lui avait conseiller le fils d'Artémis. Elle redoubla d'efforts et le halot de lumière fut absorbé par son corps. Le cyclope lui jeta un coup d'œil satisfait et se détourna d'elle. Aporripse cru d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas été assez puissante pour rejeter le sort, mais soudain, la lumière commença à ressortir par les mains de Lexy, très lentement et faiblement de manière à ce que personne ne la voyait. Lexy avait réussi à faire croire que le sort du cyclope avait fonctionné et y avait résisté. Le garçon sentit le soulagement remonter en lui. Elle allait pouvoir jouer la comédie face au monstre et ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir libérer tous les autres demi-dieux enfermés chez le tyran.

Seulement, Aporripse se demandait comment ils allaient passer inaperçus avec cinquante-trois autres demi-dieux, plus eux deux. Le cyclope ne tarderait pas à les rattraper et ils allaient tous mourir s'il ne réfléchissait pas à un plan tout de suite. Il fit part de ceci à Lexy mentalement. Elle était d'accord pour chercher un moyen avec lui.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Lou, Cecil et Thomas

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nerofil : 1 = Ta question était : "Est-ce que Cassandre est Déméter". J'y avais pensé pour la suite, mais le problème est que Cassie et Thomas sont ensemble depuis très longtemps, depuis leur arrivée au camp en fait, donc je ne trouve pas que c'est très logique, Cérès étant une déesse olympienne, elle n'aurait pas le temps de passer une vie sur Terre, tu comprends ?**

 **2 = Oui, tu avais raison, mais pour le reste du review, je tairais les informations ;)**

 **3 = Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le rapport entre le robot défectueux et la mère de Percy en fait...**

 **4 = C'est vrai que j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre-ci, mais il y a toujours plus de 1000 mots... Pourquoi voudrais-tu utiliser la télépathie ? Et c'est vrai que j'ai un petit peu zappé les reviews, mais je suis tellement pressée de poster les chapitres que j'oublie toujours, donc je me rattrape ici ;)**

 **JulieAlicePotter : Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur, je l'ai changée, j'espère que c'est visible ^_^. Merci aussi pour tous tes reviews :)**

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Le dieu Héphaïstos les regardait tour à tour. Son corps difforme témoignait de sa douloureuse chute du haut du Mont Olympe. Il n'y avait en lui rien qui laissait penser qu'il faisait partie des Olympiens. Quand nous pensons à un dieu, c'est généralement quelqu'un de beau et de gracieux. Héphaïstos en était tout le contraire.

\- Ne faites pas attention à mon apparence !

\- Vous n'en êtes guère responsable, Seigneur Héphaïstos ! répondit Lou en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

\- Je le sais bien, petite !

\- Ceci est la faute de votre père, Jupiter non ? demanda Thomas

\- Pour moi, c'est Zeus. Et non, ce n'est en rien de sa faute ! En fait, c'est ma mère, la déesse de la famille, Héra, qui m'a jeté du haut du palais de l'Olympe ! J'étais déjà laid et difforme à l'époque, cela n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses ! Enfin bon. Il semblerait que vous ayez eu un petit problème avec mon automate... J'en suis navré, je ne saurais dire comment il est sorti de la casse dans laquelle il se trouvait... Personne n'est blessé ?

\- Non, Seigneur Vul... Héphaïstos ! répondit Thomas.

\- Tant mieux ! Je préférerais que les demi-dieux voulant sauver le monde restent en vie quand même ! J'aimerais vous transmettre ceci de la part de l'un de mes frères.

Le dieu tandis à Cecil, qui se trouvait être le plus proche de lui, une petite boîte de fer-blanc surmonté d'un couvercle de couleur rouge. Cecil poigna dedans et retira sa main aussitôt. La boîte était brûlante.

\- Oups... Désolé, mais, étant un dieu, je n'ai pas sentit la chaleur de la boîte... Votre main va bien jeune demi-dieu ?

\- Ouai ouai, ça va ! râla Cecil en frottant sa main.

Héphaïstos fit apparaître une paire de gants qu'il tendit à Cecil. Le jeune garçon les prit précautionneusement et les enfila. Héphaïstos lui fit signe de reprendre la boîte, ce que le demi-dieu refusa tout d'abord, mais sous l'insistance du dieu, il finit par céder et approcha sa main de la boîte brûlante. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et ne ressentant aucune chaleur, il la prit en main.

\- Ces gants sont résistants à la chaleur et protègent la peau des mortels. C'est mieux comme ça non ? rigola le dieu.

Toujours râlant, Cecil fit oui de la tête et fit mine d'ouvrir la boîte, mais le dieu l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'il leur faudrait attendre.

\- Très bien. Alors, votre amie, la fille de Panacée, elle se trouve à cinq kilomètres d'ici, près de la voie ferrée. Ses ravisseurs sont des monstres très dangereux et très intelligents, c'est pourquoi il vous faudra faire preuve de prudence et d'ingéniosité. Je suis avec vous... Heum... Psychologiquement va-t-on dire, alors bonne chance !

Et le dieu disparu, laissant planter là trois demi-dieux perdus et ne sachant que faire d'une boîte brûlante et d'une information sur des ennemis inconnus et encore jamais répertoriés dans les mythes de l'Antiquité grecque. Thomas suggéra aux deux autres de se dépêcher d'aller chercher la demi-déesse et de reprendre la route à la recherche de Moïra. Lou et Cecil trouvèrent son envie pressante de trouver la déesse louche, mais aucun des deux n'en dire mots.

Ils trouvèrent la voie ferrée et en suivirent le chemin. Comme promis, au bout de cinq kilomètres, ils trouvèrent une vieille cabane en bois délabrée et à moitié brûlée. Les vitres étaient détruites et la porte pantelante et le toit était à moitié effondré. Elle n'avait l'air de rien comme cela. Relativement confiants, les trois demi-dieux s'avancèrent vers cette cabane qui ne payait pas de mine. Mais arrivés à dix mètres, ils sentirent soudainement leurs forces les quitter. Tous devinrent pâles. Continuant cependant d'avancer, ils se rendirent compte qu'aux fenêtres, des yeux les scrutaient. Ils étaient espionnés. Les yeux, tous de couleur rouges ou jaune, n'avaient pas de pupilles et ressemblaient à des fentes.

Sortant de son sac un poignard d'or, Thomas le pointa vers la cabane, chancelant. Il se sentait étrangement vide, comme si ses yeux qui le scrutaient le vidaient de ses forces. Il se surprit à se demander ce qu'il fichait ici en compagnie de deux autres adolescents. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il cria aux autres de ne surtout pas les regarder dans les yeux, et détourna les siens aussitôt. Il sentit très vite ses forces lui revenir. Il vit que Lou et Cecil reprenaient des couleurs. Il supposa que lui aussi devait en reprendre. À l'aveuglette, il tâta la cabane pour en trouver la porte d'entrée. Il la trouva et entra, brandissant son poignard qui s'allongea en épée.

\- Salut bande de monstres, s'écria-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit. Scrutant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, Thomas s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Il se demanda comment la pièce pouvait être si sombre, le toit n'étant qu'à moitié au-dessus de sa tête et les fenêtres n'étant pas bouchées. Il en conclu qu'un sort avait été lancé à la cabane.

\- Tu veux que j'annule le sort ? demanda une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit-il en reconnaissant Lou.

Une faible lumière emplit la pièce et très vite, le soleil pénétra dans à l'intérieur. Lou et Cecil, qui étaient rentrés à la suite du fils de Discordia, furent aussi surpris que lui en découvrant la pièce vide. Ils se mirent à fouiller la cabane, espérant y trouver un quelconque indice quant à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Périthale, mais rien. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où ils allaient quitter la bâtisse que Cecil aperçut une silhouette au loin, s'enfonçant dans les petits bois qui bordaient la voie ferrée. Il prévint les deux autres et se mit aussitôt à la poursuite de cette ombre furtive.

La fille d'Hécate lança un sort en direction de son ami qui allait l'aider à courir beaucoup plus vite. Elle récupéra une arme dans le sac de Thomas que celui-ci lui tendait. Elle avait opté pour une petite dague en Or Impérial dont la poignée était incrustée de pierres. Thomas, voyant son regard étonné, lui expliqua que ce poignard lui venait de l'une de ses ancêtres et qu'il le prenait partout où il allait. Soudain, ils entendirent au loin un sifflement aigu qui aurait pu leur percer les tympans s'ils s'étaient trouvé dans un endroit plus proche. Le sifflement fut suivi par un hurlement de douleur que Lou reconnu comme étant celui de Cecil. Lou se précipita tête baissée dans la forêt à la rescousse de son meilleur ami.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Lexy et Aporripse

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Nerofil : Ah d'accord. La boîte de Pandore aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais je ne vois pas comment l'intégrer dans l'histoire...**

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Le voyage dura plus d'une demi-journée. Entre-temps, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, Lexy avait feint de se réveiller et avait joué le jeu comme si elle se trouvait sous l'emprise du sortilège du monstre. Au redémarrage, le cyclope lui avait dit de s'asseoir sur le lit transportable et de ne pas bouger de là, chose qu'elle avait faite.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense demeure semblable à un palais royal construit dans le style grec ancien, blanc à colonnades. Les fenêtres étaient presque plus grandes que le cyclope et toutes à croisillons. La porte en bois de chêne mesurait près de cinq mètres et le tout en mesurait plus de trente avec pas moins de six étages. Un porche surplombait l'entrée et deux fontaines gigantesques se situaient de chaque côté d'une allée menant de la clôture à la porte. Les statues qui surmontaient les fontaines représentaient pour l'une la déesse-mère Gaïa et pour l'autre Tartare. Tout autour du palais, des jardins étaient entretenus par trois jeunes personnes. Le Coeur d'Aporripse se serra. Il les reconnaissaient tous. Des demi-dieux qu'il avait livré au monstre. L'un d'entre eux releva la tête au moment où ils passaient et le cyclope leva la main, comme une menace.

\- Baisse les yeux, vile créature, s'écria-t-il.

Le demi-dieu baissa aussitôt la tête de peur de recevoir un coup. Lexy serra les poings et les dents. Les demi-dieux semblaient totalement soumis et inoffensifs. Le cyclope commença à lui faire une visite guidée des jardins du palais. Il lui expliqua qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment sous son contrôle, mais que la plupart en avaient été libérés. Il lui dit que lorsque les demi-dieux sont ici depuis plusieurs années, il tente de lever leur sort, et que s'ils se montrait obéissant, alors ils en étaient libres.

Aporripse tentait d'écouter la discussion du plus près possible tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faire une gaffe, comme à son habitude. Il essayait d'entendre le nom de Gabriella, ou même de la voir, mais arrivé à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte que la vie qu'il avait imaginé à tous ces demi-dieux n'était qu'une utopie. Les trois demi-déesses qu'ils rencontrèrent au premier étage étaient habillées de haillons, leurs cheveux étaient en bataille et des griffures couraient le long de leurs bras. Aporripse les reconnut comme étant Louise Smith, fille de Déméter, arrivée ici en 1743, Anne Florey, fille d'Arès, de 1590, et Florine Deway, de 2001. Les trois filles semblaient avoir le regard vide, comme si elles n'avaient aucune conscience. Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le trajet qu'entreprenait le monstre. Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, où un long couloir était parsemé de portes distantes de quelques mètres. À gauche, des numéros paires écrits en rose étaient accrochés aux portes. À droite, des numéros impaires écrit de bleu. Le cyclope ouvrit la quatrième porte, la dernière, et elle laissa apparaître une petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait deux lits. Un bureau était placé au pied des lits et chaque côté de la chambre disposait d'une petite armoire.

\- Tu logeras à droite ! dit le cyclope en poussant Lexy à l'intérieur.

Au-dessus du lit de gauche, une feuille où était écrit ''Lissa'' pendait. Lorsque le cyclope laissa Lexy avec pour instruction d'avoir enfilé sa tenue et d'être prête d'ici vingt minutes. S'assurant que la porte était fermée, Lexy souffla enfin, relâchant ses épaules et se laissant tomber sur le lit. C'est alors qu'Aporripse redevint visible. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Lexy.

\- Il y a quatre chambres ! fit la jeune fille après deux minutes de silence.

\- Oui...

\- Si chacune d'elles ne peut contenir que deux demi-déesses, cela veut dire qu'il n'y en a plus que sept, Aporripse. Sept sur les vingt-quatre que tu as envoyés ici ! Où sont les autres hein ?

\- Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres chambres... Autre part...

\- Voyons Aporripse, tu te mens à toi-même ! Tu sais bien qu'elles ne sont nulle part, les dix-sept autres ! Elles sont mortes !

\- Il... Il disait qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal ! chuchota le demi-dieu en serrant les poings.

\- Tu as bien vu les trois filles tout à l'heure. Et les autres dans les jardins ! Il les tue, sûrement, s'ils ne meurent pas d'eux-mêmes.

Aporripse porta ses mains à sa tête et serra les mèches de cheveux qui s'emmêlait dans ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'était laissé berner aussi facilement par un monstre ! Il était le fils d'une déesse capable de toujours suivre une piste, ne se laissant pratiquement pas berner, et son père était quasiment pareil. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux deux. Lexy lui dit de se ressaisir. Ils devaient mettre au point un plan pour rallier tous les demi-dieux présents et les sortir d'ici. Ils devaient également faire en sorte d'empêcher le monstre de continuer à asservir des demi-dieux. C'est alors que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Aporripse de redevenir invisible. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus entra dans la chambre. En voyant le garçon, elle se figea.

\- Heu... Salut...

\- Toi ! grogna-t-elle en claquant la porte.

\- Salut Lissa.

La jeune fille s'élança vers lui et lui sauta à la gorge. Le garçon ne chercha même pas à se défendre lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup-de-poing au visage. Lexy s'était levée pour éviter la jeune fille et lui demanda de se calmer. Elle lui expliqua que le garçon allait les aider tous. Lorsque la dite Lissa se calma, elle respira un bon coup et alla s'asseoir sur l'autre lit. Elle jeta un regard noir au garçon, comme si elle voulait l'étriper.

\- Nous aider ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Oui... Il est ici pour réparer ses fautes passées. Il m'a suivie jusqu'ici en invisible et désormais, il se rend compte de l'erreur qu'il a faite de livrer tous ces demi-dieux au cyclope ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Oh heu... Oui, bien sûr... Lissa, fille de Mars, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses... Je... Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive... Ça.

\- Cela fait 118 ans que je pourris ici, travaillant comme une damnée pour éviter d'être frappée ! Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, Aporripse, c'est de te faire subir le même sort que celui qui est le mien !

\- Je le sais... Je le sais Lissa, mais avant, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi vous aider, tous !

\- Il y en a combien que tu as trahis comme cela ?

\- Cinquante-trois, répondit Aporripse d'une petite voix.

\- Cinquante-trois ? Tu as vendu cinquante-trois demi-dieux et demi-déesses au cyclope ? Sais-tu je nous ne sommes plus que dix-huit ? Six filles et douze garçons ! Et toi, la blonde-là ? Toi aussi, il t'a trahie ?

\- Oui, mais s'il veut aider, je ne vais pas me priver !

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas sous l'emprise du sort de docilité ?

\- J'ai lutté contre et j'ai gagné, mais je fais semblant !

\- Tu en as de la chance ! Moi, j'ai dû attendre près de dix ans avant d'en être libérée. Bon, c'est quoi votre plan ?

\- Bah... Nous le mettions justement au point ! Mais il faut que je sois prête et devant le monstre dans moins de dix minutes...

\- Toi, tu restes là, fit Lissa à l'attention d'Aporripse, toi, tu viens avec moi, je dois te venir en aide !

\- Heu... Lissa... Est-ce que Gabriella De Castille est ici ? demanda soudain Aporripse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Ouai, elle est ici ! Elle a eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Le cyclope a dit qu'elle pourrait lui être utile ! Elle vit dans la première chambre ! C'est quasiment une suite royale !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Lou, Cecil et Thomas

Lou courait, le vent et les branches lui fouettant le visage et les jambes. Elle avait peur. Peur pour ses amis, Cecil tout d'abord, et Périthale ensuite. Peur d'avoir laisser Thomas seul, alors que des monstres inconnus rodaient dans les environs. Peur parce qu'elle ne savait pas vers quoi elle courait. Mais il fallait qu'elle porte secours à Cecil qui avait hurlé après qu'un sifflement strident ait retentit. Elle arriva dans un endroit où tous les arbres avaient brûlés. Une trainée de poudre noire, comme celle chez la fille de Panacée, filait vers une rangée d'arbre bien trop alignés pour être naturels.

\- CECIL ! PÉRITHALE ! appela Lou. OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?

Elle suivit la trace de poudre, prudemment, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais l'humus qui recouvrait le sol en faisait bien trop à son goût. Elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre à hurler le nom de ses amis. Derrière elle, un craquement sec se fit entendre. Elle fit volte-face et une main se posa sur sa bouche. Thomas lui fit chut en portant son index à ses lèvres. Il enleva sa main de à bouche de Lou et pointa un point derrière elle.

\- Je vois Cecil là-bas ! Je pars à gauche. Va à droite en arc de cercle !

Et il s'en alla sans plus d'explications. Lou fit comme il l'avait dit. Elle alla à droite en décrivant un arc de cercle. Elle se retrouva en face d'une clairière où un groupe était rassemblé autour d'une table de pierre. Dessus était allongé...

\- Cecil ! murmura Lou, inquiète.

Elle aperçut Thomas de l'autre côté de la clairière, caché du mieux qu'il pouvait entre les rares arbres. Elle avait eu plus de chance car les bois étaient plus gros là où elle était. Lou se demanda si Thomas avait fait exprès de se mettre presque à découvert. C'est alors qu'un éclat brillant se fit voir derrière le demi-dieu, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le prévenir, il se retrouva par terre, assommé. Une voix basse retenti soudain derrière elle.

\- Alors Lou Ellen ? Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Lou se retourna d'une traite, surprise d'entendre cette voix.

\- Périthale ! Comme je suis soulagée de te revoir ! J'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur ! Comment t'es-tu échappée ?

\- Échappée ? Pourquoi aurait-il fallu que je m'échappe de chez mes amis ? N'as-tu guère encore compris, fille d'Hécate ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est moi qui ai créer ces monstres aux yeux maladifs ! Si on les regarde trop longtemps droit dans les yeux, on se retrouve vidé de toute énergie ! Ton ami n'a pas tenu longtemps. Lorsque nous avons été sûr qu'il n'était plus une menace, nous l'avons achevé avec nos sifflements . C'est une petite nature dis-moi !

\- C'était toi qui a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ta mère m'a maudite ! Elle m'a condamnée à rester telle que je suis pour l'éternité. Elle m'a offert des pouvoirs lorsque je la servais, et elle m'a maudite lorsque j'en ai fait usage pour soigner mon père malade ! Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ? Je suis âgée de 2435 ans ! Il y a si longtemps que je vis... Je me venge ! Les demi-dieux me rendent peu à peu mes pouvoirs, ils me vieillissent et je sens la malédiction qui se lève ! Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas du repos, lorsque j'aurais obtenu le pouvoir qui est le tient, je pourrais enfin lever ma malédiction ! Et ce ne sont pas trois demi-dieux farfouilleurs qui vont m'en empêcher !

Sur ce, elle asséna un coup avec la poignée de son épée sur la tête de Lou qui tomba à son tour, inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait allongée sur une table de pierre elle aussi, aux côtés de Cecil, toujours inconscient, et de Thomas, qui était réveillé. Ils étaient tous attacher avec des liens solides.

\- Ça va ? demanda Thomas en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Ça peu aller ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que nous avons été trahit par Périthale, mais bon.

C'est alors que la concernée apparu entre les monstres aux yeux jaunes et rouges. Elle portait une robe grecque d'un blanc éclatant retenue à la taille par une ceinture d'or. Autour de ses poignets, elle portait des bracelets du même métal et un collier identique. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse dans laquelle s'entrecroisaient des fils d'or, eux aussi. Elle s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle avait tout d'une princesse grecque habillée de la sorte.

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour nous emparer, comme à notre habitude, des pouvoirs de ces demi-dieux. Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle chose va se passer. Nous allons tuer. Pour la première fois depuis votre création, nous avons capturé une fille de la déesse que je haïs le plus au monde, Hécate ! Son sacrifice sera dédié à ma mère, la déesse Panacée.

Les monstres hurlèrent leur joie et la montrèrent en levant leur mains armées. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient jusqu'aux dents. Périthale s'approcha de Cecil qui commençait légèrement à reprendre connaissance.

\- Tout d'abord, fit la demi-déesse machiavélique, je m'en prendrais à celui-ci. Je lui déroberais sa puissance qui lui viens de son père, l'Olympien, ensuite, je lui effacerais la mémoire, comme aux autres. Après, je ferais pareil à l'autre. Et enfin, je te volerais tes pouvoirs et je te sacrifierais.

\- Tu peux toujours courir ! cracha Lou en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu me fais rire petite demi-déesse de pacotille ! s'exclaffa Périthale.

\- Nous nous libérerons ! continua Lou.

Périthale éclata d'un rire mauvais et leva un poignard qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Sa lame se mit à briller d'un éclat lunaire. D'ailleurs, la lune, haute dans le ciel, était pleine. Et ce genre de lune procurait des pouvoirs plus puissants encore que d'habitude, comme celui du loup-garou. Lou s'efforça de se concentrer afin de rassembler ses pouvoirs le plus vite possible et se libérer pour sauver ses amis par la suite. Une énergie considérable se concentra en elle, et avec toute sa rage, elle la libéra, priant pour que cette magie n'affecte que ses ennemis et non ses amis. Un nuage de poussière se souleva lorsqu'elle eut libérer son énergie. Elle sentit que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient déliés et en profita pour de lever. Elle attendit que la poussière se dissipe afin de constater le désastre qu'elle avait certainement causé.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Lexy et Aporripse

Après avoir fait enfiler des haillons semblables aux siens à Lexy, Lissa et elle retournèrent dans la chambre. Il ne leur restait que deux minutes, alors elles avaient conclu qu'elles allaient cacher Aporripse dans leur chambre pour aller se présenter au cyclope après. Le garçon avait aussitôt protesté mais Lissa l'avait menacé et il s'était aussitôt rétracté, car même sans armes, en bonne fille de Mars, savait se battre comme personne. Il avait été fourré sous le lit comme un vulgaire sac et les deux filles lui avaient ordonné de ne surtout pas bouger. Peu après, elles étaient agenouillées devant le cyclope, celui-ci examinant la tenue de Lexy. À sa droite, se tenait une jeune fille habillée d'une robe médiévale, qui se tenait droite, immobile.

\- Je te remercie Lissa. Maintenant, montre à Alexane l'endroit dont elle s'occupera, c'est-à-dire les cuisines ! Présente-lui Doug, et revient me voir ensuite, j'ai un compte à régler quant à ton travail d'hier. Disposez.

Lissa écarquilla les yeux, prise soudain par la panique. Elle se tourna vers Lexy qui semblait aussi effrayée qu'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait arriver à sa camarade de chambre. Mais aucune des deux ne dit mots et elles quittèrent la pièce, faisant une révérence avant de refermer la porte de la grande salle de banquet sur le sourire mauvais du monstre. Lissa resta silencieuse jusqu'au moment où elles atteignirent les cuisines.

\- Bien... Alors heu... Doug est comme qui dirait le chef cuisinier du palais... Il... Il te donnera les instructions à suivre.

\- Lissa... Que va-t-il te faire ?

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Lissa ! Je t'en prie, si je peux t'aider !

\- Non... La dernière personne qui a été appelée par Skliros n'est jamais réapparue !

\- Skliros ?

\- C'est le nom du cyclope, nous sommes les seuls à le connaître... Bon, je vais te présenter Doug.

\- Non ! Je vais te suivre et nous allons mettre KO ce Skliros !

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je vais y aller seule et toi, tu restes ici ! Quand tu auras reçu toutes les instructions, parle avec Mathieu. Il est celui en qui tu dois avoir le plus confiance ! Il t'aidera lorsque... Lorsque je ne serais plus là. Bonne chance, Alexane Summers, fille des dieux !

\- Lissa...

Mais déjà, la jeune fille ouvrait les portes en bois qui laissèrent apparaître une immense pièce dans laquelle régnait le chaos. Six personnes s'activaient, allant d'un plan de travail à un autre, préparant ce qui allait être le repas du cyclope. Un jeune homme, grand et brun, s'approcha d'elles.

\- Salut Lissa. Qui nous amènes-tu ?

\- Doug, voici Lexy, une fille d'Apollon. Lexy, voici Doug, fils de Letus. Il t'aidera à prendre tes marques. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire !

\- Très bien Lis'. Je vais lui faire visiter, on se retrouve ce soir ?

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas Doug... Au revoir !

Lissa s'empressa de quitter la pièce en ne refermant qu'à moitié les portes. Lexy se tourna vers Doug qui lui adressa un demi-sourire, semblant chercher en elle ce qui allait déterminer sa place dans la cuisine. Il porta sa main à son menton et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

\- Bon, je vais d'abord te présenter les autres... Alors, Lexy, toi aussi ce petit salopard t'a trahie ?

\- Tu veux parler d'Aporripse ?

\- Nous ne le nommons pas ainsi, ici. Nous usons de plusieurs adjectifs pour le designer, mais pas de son prénom. Voici les demi-frères Trent et Frank, fils d'Hypnos et ici, c'est Mathieu, le fils de Neptune, et enfin les faux jumeaux Illona et Ryan, enfants d'Athéna.

À l'annonce de leurs noms, chaque demi-dieu avait salué Lexy d'un geste de la main. Doug amena la demi-déesse à une cuisinière. Il lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire et la laissa ensuite seule. C'est alors que le dit Mathieu vint la trouver. Il la salua chaleureusement et lui demanda d'où elle venait.

\- Je... Je viens de la Colonie des Sang-mêlés, pour les demi-dieux grecs. Et toi ?

\- Du Camp Jupiter, pour les demi-dieux romains. Je dois aussi m'occuper des cuisinières. Il y en a six, nous en aurons trois chacun. Avant, un autre demi-dieu m'aidait, mais... Il est mort, il y a deux semaines. Mais trêve de bavardage, commençons !

\- Lissa m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance plus qu'aux autres ! Tu serais prêt à m'aider si je te disais que j'avais le moyen de nous sauver d'ici ?

\- Heu... Oui, mais... Es-tu sûre que cela va fonctionner ? Je veux dire... Ça fait trois cent ans que je suis ici, et seulement dix ans que je suis libre de mes mouvements... Je ne veux pas vraiment la reperdre ou... Ou pire, mourir !

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Lissa est avec moi, et... Et quelqu'un de l'extérieur également ! Alors, tu serais prêt à m'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si nous pouvions sortir de cet enfer... Je serais prêt à tout !

Lexy sourit et fit ce que lui disait Mathieu. Une heure plus tard, grâce aux efforts de dix demi-dieux, le repas du monstre fut prêt. Mais avant de le mener à ce dernier, Mathieu sortit une plante de sa poche. Il expliqua à Lexy qu'ils en mettaient toujours un petit peu, une feuille, dans les plats, car le cyclope en était allergique. Ils allaient frapper un grand coup aujourd'hui en lui mettant toute la branche d'un seul coup. Et c'est ce que fit Mathieu. Une fois le plat envoyé, il se tourna vers la nouvelle.

\- Où est la personne de l'extérieur ?

\- Dans la chambre de Lissa... La mienne aussi en fait... Tu viens ?

Le demi-dieu opina du chef et suivit la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait le droit de se rendre dans le couloir des chambres. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait les faire sortir de là, alors il allait prendre le risque qui est quand même minime par rapport à celui qu'il prend de se rebeller contre le maître. Une fois en face de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur futur sauveur, Lexy s'arrêta et se posta entre la porte et Mathieu.

\- Avant d'entrer, promets-moi de ne pas essayer de trucider la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Et promets-moi d'écouter ce que nous avons à te dire jusqu'au bout !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je tuer celui qui nous sauvera ?

\- Mathieu...

\- Je ne fais jamais de promesses d'habitude...

Lexy insista du regard, et le garçon haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait. C'est alors que la fille d'Apollon ouvrit la porte de la chambre, faisant entrer son camarade. Elle s'abaissa pour regarder sous le lit et dit au garçon d'en sortir. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent face à face, il y eu soudainement un silence pesant qui n'augurait rien de bon. Une lueur de colère et de défi passa dans les yeux du fils de Neptune. Son regard allait de Lexy à Aporripse, et chacun sentait bien qu'il allait exploser.

\- Comment as-tu osé l'amener ici ? demanda-t-il à Lexy.

\- Il va nous aider ! Je te le jure sur le Styx !

\- Plutôt mourir que de recevoir son aide ! C'est de sa faute si nous sommes tous ici ! Soit heureux que je lui ai promis de ne pas te sauter à la gorge toi !

Et le fils de la mer sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte faisant sursauter les deux autres occupants. Lexy lança un regard noir au fils de la lune et se lança sur les pas de l'autre.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Lou, Cecil et Thomas

La fumée ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Alors Lou prit la décision d'appeler ses amis, quitte à se faire repérer par Périthale et par ses monstres. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle avait si peur que ses pouvoirs aient causés la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait. Cecil et Thomas n'auraient rien pût faire contre ça, surtout en étant attachés. Mais elle priait intérieurement sa mère que sa magie ait fait la différence entre ceux qu'il fallait détruire et ceux qu'il fallait sauver.

\- Lou ? entendit-elle. Lou, on est toujours attachés, mais je crois que tu as réussi à les détruire...

C'était Cecil qui parlait. Le garçon semblait étouffé et toussait par moment. La fumée l'empêchait de reprendre le contrôle de ses poumons. Bientôt, d'autres quintes de toux se firent entendre. Thomas était conscient lui aussi. Puis, les cris de rage. Ceux de Périthale. Elle hurlait, maudissant quiconque avait osé l'empêcher d'accomplir ses sombres desseins.

La fumée enfin entièrement dissipée, Lou sentit que quelque chose clochait. Ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus emprisonnés, mais elle était carrément incapable de bouger. Pourtant, il le faudrait, car elle voyait Périthale qui, les vêtements en lambeaux, et les cheveux emmêlés dans un grand nœud difforme, semblait plus en colère que jamais. Ses yeux balayèrent l'endroit. Puis, un éclat lumineux attira son regard. Sa dague. Elle l'attrapa et couru vers Lou. Elle se jeta sur elle comme un animal sur sa proie. La fille d'Hécate ferma les yeux. S'en était fini d'elle. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait libéré quelques instants plus tôt l'avait vidée de toute énergie. Plus moyen de se défendre. Sa paralysie passagère ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Elle attendit, la lame ne s'enfonça pas dans son corps offert. Périthale était-elle revenue à la raison ? Lou ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la troubla. La fille de Panacée, le visage déformé par la colère, semblait être retenue par une force invisible. Elle appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour planter le couteau dans le corps de Lou, mais impossible pour elle. Alors, Lou sentit ses membres reprendre leur mobilité. Elle fit un bond monumental pour se retrouver hors de portée de la folle furieuse et s'en alla libérer Thomas et Cecil qui semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle.

\- Que m'as-tu fait sale peste ? hurla Périthale. Quel sort m'as-tu lancé pour que je sois incapable de te tuer ?

\- Lou n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! fit une voix rieuse devant elle.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux tandis que Lou et Cecil se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient cette voix... Vaguement.

\- Cassie ? C'est toi ? appela Thomas en se redressant.

Devant Périthale, qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, une jeune fille se dessina. Elle avait un regard enjoué et le visage amusé. Ses yeux verts de malice lançaient des regards aux trois amis qui n'en revenaient pas. Que faisait-elle là ?

\- Je vous ai suivi, invisible comme... Heu... Bref, heureusement que je suis là moi ! C'est qui cette folle ?

Elle pointa du doigt Périthale qui était immobile, les yeux exorbités par la colère et l'incompréhension. La folle regardait du coin de l'œil la nouvelle arrivante. Comment de simples petits demi-dieux avaient-ils pu la vaincre, elle ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, Cassie. Viens, il faut s'en aller au plus vite ! s'exclama Thomas en lui attrapant la main.

Mais il fut retenu, empêché de continuer sur sa lancée. Cassie résistait.

\- Si cette folle a essayé de vous tuer, de te tuer, nous ne pouvons décemment pas la laisser ici. Dans quelques heures, elle retrouvera le contrôle de ses mouvements, et alors, nous serons à nouveau dans son collimateur. Je refuse que nous courions ce risque. Soit nous la tuons, soit nous trouvons un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais en aucun cas nous la laissons.

Cecil, Lou et Thomas se regardèrent, cherchant dans les yeux des autres une réponse à la façon dont ils allaient s'en tirer. Périthale était immortelle, et de ce fait, il en fallait beaucoup pour la tuer. Ils allaient avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un aux pouvoirs bien plus puissant que les leurs.

\- Nous devons faire appel à un dieu, décréta Cassie en s'approchant de la demi-déesse, toujours immobilisée.

\- Qui ? Crois-tu sérieusement qu'un dieu viendrait nous prêter main forte ? Ils préfèrent encore s'amuser à nous regarder galérer pour survivre que de nous aider, répliqua Thomas en boudant.

\- Sauf quand dans ce cas-ci, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'occupent de nous. N'oublie pas que si nous sommes dans ce pétrin, c'est parce que nous sommes obligés de trouver Moïra afin que les dieux ne soient pas anéantis... Et nous non plus, par la même occasion.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, pinçant des lèvres. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu que demander à un dieu de l'aide soit la meilleure solution. Pourtant, c'était la seule chose qui leur était venue à l'esprit et il était loin d'en avoir une meilleure à leur fournir. Alors, il haussa les épaules et accepta que Lou crée un arc-en-ciel afin de contacter une divinité.

\- Qui pensez-vous qui soit le mieux placé pour nous procurer l'aide nécessaire ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Et bien... Je pense que pour tuer un immortel, le dieu de la mort est encore le mieux placé, non ? Donc, je propose Letus.

\- Cassie, es-tu sûre que...

\- Va pour Thanatos, dans ce cas, approuva Lou en lançant un drachme dans la vapeur d'eau. Ô Iris, s'il te plaît, montre-nous Thanatos.

Aussitôt demandée, l'image du dieu de la mort se dessina dans les airs. Le voyant, les yeux de Périthale s'agrandirent de surprise. Enfin. Enfin, elle allait trouver le repos. Malheureusement, elle n'aura pu accomplir sa vengeance, mais elle pourrait bientôt mourir. Il y avait si longtemps maintenant, si longtemps que ses souffrances duraient. Seulement, elle avait commis des crimes, bon nombre de crimes. Et ils ne resteront pas impunis. Lorsqu'elle se présentera devant les trois juges des enfers, ils la condamneront sûrement au Champs du Châtiment.

\- Seigneur Thanatos, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner en cette heure si tardive. Mais je voulais vous demander votre aide, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les demi-dieux me demande cela ? soupira le dieu en se passant une main sur le visage. Que puis-je faire pour toi, fille d'Hécate ?

Lou, d'abord surprise, se reprit vite et secoua la tête. Elle prit son air déterminé et entreprit d'expliquer la situation au dieu de la mort. Une fois fini, alors qu'il avait hoché la tête tout le long de l'explication, Thanatos finit par bâiller et coupa la communication. Stupéfaits, les demi-dieux écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Je rêve ou il m'a raccroché au nez ? grimaça Lou.

\- Bah...

\- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? demanda Thomas, ignorant Cecil qui avait voulu répondre à Lou.

Soudain, dans une explosion de fumée noire, une silhouette immense apparue.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Laissez-moi au moins le temps d'arriver, je ne peux pas me téléporter comme je veux quand je veux, il me faut quelques secondes ! Ah ces demi-dieux, personne ne va jamais assez vite pour eux !

Et avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le dieu avait disparu avec Périthale, sans laisser de traces.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Lexy et Aporripse

Lexy rattrapa Mathieu alors qu'il allait prendre les escaliers. Elle l'appela, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper. Mais il resta dos à elle, ne la regardant pas. Lexy s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- S'il te plaît, Mathieu... Il... Il regrette ce qu'il nous a fait, il veut se racheter en nous sortant de là... S'il te plaît, nous n'y arriverons pas tout seuls... Nous avons besoin de votre aide à tous.

\- Il nous a condamnés à la mort, Alexane, en nous donnant au Cyclope. Tu sais pourquoi je lui en veux tant ?

\- Il t'a volé ta vie ?

\- Non. Lorsque je suis tombé dans le gouffre, j'étais en train d'accomplir une quête. Comme la plupart d'entre nous. Mais cette quête me tenait tellement à cœur... Ma petite sœur, issue de la même union que celle dont je suis moi-même issu, était gravement malade. Elle avait besoin d'une plante rare. J'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Alors, je me suis lancé à la recherche de cette plante. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvée et ma sœur est morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que ta sœur est morte ?

\- Sa maladie lui produisait des crises, stoppées seulement par l'action de cette plante. Comme elle n'en a pas reçu lors de sa crise suivante, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit morte. Et ce, uniquement parce que ce salopard m'a donné à ce monstre. Ma petite sœur...

\- Mais... Ça veut dire que... Tu étais en quête pour sauver ta sœur ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu le lui as dit ? Tu lui as expliqué ?

\- Bien entendu ! Il m'a posé un tas de questions sur la raison de mon voyage, ma quête, ma sœur. Et malgré cela, il m'a livré à ce cyclope.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas vrai ! marmonna Lexy en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle s'élança vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, ouvrant violemment la porte de sa chambre. Aporripse sursauta sous le choc de la porte contre le mur, jetant un regard interrogateur à la demi-déesse. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle, furieuse. S'approchant du demi-dieu, debout au milieu de la pièce, elle le poussa sur le mur. Puis elle martela sa poitrine de coups-de-poing.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment ? Tu as continué à me mentir malgré que tu voulais les sauver. Pourquoi ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Alexane ? Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Alexane !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais livré chacun des demi-dieux parce qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux ! Tu as menti ! Mathieu s'occupait de sa petite sœur ! Elle était malade et il ne voulait que la sauver ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, Aporripse !

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas menti ! Mathieu n'avait, à ma connaissance, aucune sœur ! Il était en compétition pour obtenir le commandement de sa légion au Camp Jupiter !

\- Quoi ? murmura Lexy, se calmant immédiatement.

\- Je te dis la vérité, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Crois-moi, Alexane, s'il te plaît !

Alexane recula et se laissa tomber, assise, sur son lit. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne savait plus qui croire. Lequel des deux disait-il la vérité ? Elle aurait eu tendance à croire Mathieu, vu ce qu'avait déjà fait le fils d'Artémis. Mais ce dernier avait tellement envie qu'elle le croit. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Il ne lui mentait pas.

\- Alors... Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui a menti. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle était sa motivation pour me raconter des mensonges ?

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'il pourrait...

Soudain, Lexy comprit. Mathieu allait les dénoncer. Il allait tout raconter à Skliros et le cyclope allait s'empresser de les punir. Au mieux, il les tuerait, au pire, il leur ferait subir les pires souffrances possibles et inimaginables. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient mal. Et Lissa qui n'était pas revenue depuis qu'il l'avait appelée...

\- Bon, nous allons partir d'ici, maintenant. Tant pis pour le plan, nous improviserons. Il faut sortir les demi-dieux qui restent ici. Et nous trouverons ta Gabriella.

Une pointe d'amertume s'entendait dans la voix de Lexy. Elle s'en était rendu compte trop tard et ne comprit pas le sens de cela. Pourquoi avoir dit cette dernière phrase d'une telle manière ? ''Peu importe'', se dit-elle. ''Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur les rescapés''.

\- Bien, allons-y.

La demi-déesse ne s'occupa pas de savoir si le demi-dieu la suivait ou non, elle sortit de la chambre, veillant cependant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir. La voie étant libre, elle prit la direction de la première chambre. Celle de la princesse. Lexy n prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Mais la chambre était vide. Et comme Lissa l'avait si bien dit, il s'agissait là d'une véritable suite. Un lit immense, digne de son rang, trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré de baldaquins. Des commodes longeaient les murs, et une immense armoire faisait face au lit.

\- Elle a vraiment droit à un traitement de faveur... Pourquoi ? se demanda Lexy.

\- Parce que je l'ai aimée. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, j'en suis sûr.

Lexy n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : l'emploi du passé dans la phrase d'Aporippse. Pourtant, ce n'était de loin pas le plus intéressant. Les deux demi-dieux sortirent, prirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans les cuisines où s'affairaient la plupart des demi-dieux prisonniers. Lexy fit signe au garçon de ne pas bouger et de l'attendre à l'entrée.

\- Hey, j'aurai besoin de toute votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Lexy assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Êtes-vous tous maîtres de vos mouvements, ou Skliros vous manipule-t-il toujours ?

Personne ne lui répondit, la regardant avec de grands yeux ronds, étonnés par l'intrusion de la jeune fille et sa question. Lorsqu'elle les pressa à répondre, ce fut Doug qui le fit.

\- Nous sommes tous libres ici. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Nous devons partir. Mathieu va certainement raconter à Skliros que je me rebelle et que j'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi... Quelqu'un que vous haïssez, mais qui va nous apporter une aide précieuse !

\- Nous le savons, il nous l'a dit. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, pour faire confiance à cet enfoiré ?

\- Je ne vais plus me justifier, j'en ai assez. Nous devons agir et vite ! Le plat empoisonné, il a fonctionné ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien... Gaby ne nous a pas encore rapporté les assiettes.

\- Gabriella ?

\- Oui. Elle est celle qui est la plus proche de Skliros. C'est donc elle qui est la plus apte à frapper. De fait, c'est elle qui prend le plus de risque.

Lexy hocha la tête et fit mine de ressortir, mais elle fut stoppée par Illona, la fille d'Athéna. La jeune fille aux yeux orageux, poings sur les hanches, lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- Je vais chercher Aporippse. Il attend dehors. Nous irons ensuite chercher Gabriella, mettrons le cyclope hors d'état de nuire et enfin, nous sortirons.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je refuse de revoir ce traître ! grimaça Ryan, le jumeau d'Illona, de suite approuvé par les autres.

Sauf par Doug, qui décréta qu'il était grand temps pour eux de quitter cet endroit maudit. Sans plus de cérémonie, il suivit Alexane, faisant néanmoins un effort surhumain pour ne pas écorcher vif le fils de la lune quand il le vit.

Bien vite, suivit par les autres membres des cuisines et les autres demi-dieux qu'ils trouvèrent sur le chemin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle immense du ''trône''. Ce fut Lexy qui poussa les lourdes portes de la pièce. Et puis, elle les vit. Skliros, Mathieu, Lissa et Gabriella. Et pour la rébellion, cela commençait mal.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Lou Cecil Thomas et Cassie

Lorsque les quatre demi-dieux se retrouvèrent seuls, au milieu des cadavres de monstres, dans cette clairière immense, le silence s'installa quelques instants. Thanatos avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, emportant avec lui la cause de leurs tourments. Au bout d'une minute, Thomas se tourna vers sa petite amie. Il semblait à la fois furieux et inquiet, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit de rester au Camp Jupiter !

\- Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon chef, Tommy. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je te laisserais partir en quête seul. Lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble, nous nous sommes fait la promesse de ne jamais nous quitter ! Alors il était hors de question que je t'abandonne.

Thomas, sous le choc, écouta Cassie attentivement. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à faire quoi que se soit ! Je savais que tu ne resterais pas, et j'ai bêtement cru que de te donner l'ordre de ne pas me suivre, tu serrais en sécurité. Pardonne-moi.

\- Mais enfin, Tommy, bien sûr que je te pardonne ! On n'en parle plus, maintenant nous sommes réunis ! Et ne nous quittons plus n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et relâcha sa petite amie. Ils se tournèrent vers Lou et Cecil qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le départ du dieu de la mort. Ceux-ci les regardaient avec un air attendri. Cassie baissa soudain les yeux vers les mains des deux adolescents, solidement attachées l'une à l'autre. Le voyant, la jeune femme remonta ses yeux, leur jetant un regard entendu. Se rendant compte de leur position, Lou et Cecil se lâchèrent subitement, s'éloignant de quelques dizaines de centimètres tout en rougissant, arrachant un sourire de la fille de Juventas. Thomas, lui, n'avait pas remarqué la flagrante proximité entre les deux demi-dieux grecs.

\- Alors, quelle est notre prochaine étape dans notre quête ? demanda la Romaine.

\- Et bien, nous revenons à notre point de départ. Il nous faut trouver Callisto, la Chasseresse d'Artémis, expliqua Cecil.

\- Vous n'en êtes encore que là, chers amis ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Et pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur quête, la déesse de la Lune et de la chasse se tenait devant eux, suivie de ses inséparables Chasseresses. La déesse, ses cheveux auburn, nattés en une unique tresse retombant sur son épaule droite, arborait fièrement son apparence de jeune adolescente d'une douzaine d'années, comme à son habitude.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé mon ancienne disciple ? questionna Artémis en s'avançant gracieusement.

\- Sauf votre respect, Dame Artémis, nous avons été quelque peu retardé, comprenez-vous ?

\- Je le comprends tout à fait. Je vois que votre bande s'est agrandie. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître la raison de la présence du fils de la discorde et de la fille de la jeunesse avec vous ?

\- Dame Artémis, Thomas nous a rejoint afin de reprendre le flambeau de Lexy, car il est lui aussi victime de la malédiction de Moïra. Quant à Cassandra, elle est avec nous, car elle et Thomas s'aiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul... Enfin, vous comprenez, plus ou moins ?

\- Bien sûr que je le comprends, fille d'Hécate.

Un mouvement à droit de Lou lui fit tourner la tête. Cassie et Thomas s'avançaient vers la déesse qui les regarda à son tour. Elle leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient s'approcher plus s'ils le souhaitaient lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de Lou et de Cecil.

\- Dame Artémis, vous êtes celle qui indiqua aux demi-dieux grecs que la personne à chercher était Callisto. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous donner le lieu où nous pourrons la trouver, afin de nous épargner des heures, si ce n'est des jours de recherche ? Voyez-vous, le temps presse et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'en perdre d'avantage.

La déesse regarda le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole. L'une de ses suivantes s'avança, la colère déformant ses traits. Elle pointa son arc et ses flèches vers Thomas.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à notre déesse ?

\- Joy, retourne à ta place ! ordonna une deuxième fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu électrique, Thalia.

\- Il a osé s'adresser à notre déesse, et ce, pour lui donner un ordre ! protesta la jeune fille.

\- Il ne lui a guère donné d'ordre. Il lui a demandé une faveur. Maintenant, retourne à ta place, je t'ai dis.

La Chasseresse recula, grinçant des dents. La lieutenante d'Artémis sourit à Lou et à Cecil avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Thomas et à Cassandre. Elle vint se passer à la droite de sa déesse et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Hochant la tête, la fille de Zeus plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas.

\- Fils de Discordia. Je vais accéder à ta requête. Cependant, il s'agit de votre quête, non de la mienne. De fait, je peux vous indiquer que Callisto a l'habitude de chasser près de la mer et du Golden Gate. Je ne peux, malheureusement, pas vous en dire plus. Sinon, autant faire cette quête moi-même. Je tenais également à vous informer de ceci : j'ai eu des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe au Gouffre des Monstres. Votre amie et celui qui voulait se venger de moi organisent une rébellion contre le maître des monstres. Elle veut vous rejoindre et finir sa quête. Elle est prête à tous pour cela. Tenez-vous prêts à la retrouver, chers demi-dieux.

Lou et Cecil explosèrent de joie en entendant que Lexy allait bien. Même si sa rébellion n'était pas bon signe, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été mise en danger, et qu'elle l'était encore.

\- Dame Artémis, pourriez-vous nous dire en quoi Alexane a besoin de se rebeller ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?demanda Thomas.

\- Hélas, non. Elle vous expliquera tout lorsque vous vous retrouverez. Maintenant, je me dois de m'en aller. Que les dieux soient avec vous, et vous permette de mener à bien votre quête. Adieu, chers demi-dieux.

Et sur ce, Artémis ainsi que toutes ses Chasseresses disparurent dans un éclatant nuage de fumée argenté és sur le fait que leur amie se portait plus ou moins bien, ou en tout cas qu'elle n'était pas morte, Cecil et Lou proposèrent à leurs amis de se reposer le temps de quelques heures, fatigués par la dure nuit qu'ils avaient commencée.

\- D'accord, mais il n'est pas question que je dorme ici, personnellement ! grimaça Cassie en montrant du doigt les cadavres des monstres qui, étrangement, ne disparaissaient pas.

\- Bien, on va s'éloigner un peu, histoire d'être loin de la ville et de cette maudite clairière.

C'est ainsi que, à trois heures du matin, le petit groupe de quatre demi-dieux se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la fin de la nuit.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Lexy et Aporripse

Lexy, Aporripse, Doug et tous les autres demi-dieux qui, jadis, étaient retenus prisonniers dans ce manoir maudit avaient ouvert la porte, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur Skliros et Mathieu retenant dans leurs griffes Lissa et Gabriella.

En la voyant, Lexy reconnu immédiatement la jeune fille en habits d'époque qu'elle avait aperçu aux côtés du Cyclope quelques heures plus tôt lorsque celui-ci l'avait convoquée avec la fille de Mars. Quant à Aporripse, la sensation qu'il avait eue était loin d'être celle à laquelle il s'attendait. En fait, il avait toujours imaginé que si l'occasion se présentait, il lui sauterait au cou et lui dirait le feu qui s'était allumé en lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais la donne avait changé. Bien changée. En fait, Gabriella de Castille n'était plus qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés, et d'autres rencontres avec eux. Dont la plus importante de sa longue et misérable vie. Le jeune homme tourna son regard d'argent vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Alexane Summers était de loin la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, le plus d'admiration et surtout, elle avait prit une place importante dans son cœur.

La dite Alexane s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le cyclope et les demi-dieux qui leur faisaient face. Aporripse vit le regard déterminé sur le visage de la fille d'Apollon et il se dit que cela lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une guerrière. Chassant cette pensée, il la suivit pour venir faire face au monstre auquel il avait si longtemps été soumis.

\- Aporripse, fils d'Artémis et Alexane, fille d'Apollon. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre révolte ? N'ai-je pas traité mes serviteurs avec gentillesse ?

\- Gentillesse ? ricana Lissa, maintenue, un couteau sous la gorge, par Mathieu. Vous rigolez j'espère ? Arrg ! Fait gaffe abrutit !

Le fils de Neptune venait en effet d'entailler la peau fragile du cou de la jeune fille. Il émit un rire mauvais avant de resserrer sa poigne autour des poignets de Lissa. Lexy reposa son regard sur le monstre.

\- Nous sommes ici, Skliros, pour mettre fin à ton règne de terreur sur les demi-dieux que tu as asservi. Et pour ce faire, je te défie. Si je gagne, tu relâcheras chacun d'eux, si je perds, tu feras de moi ce que tu veux.

Le rire que lâcha le cyclope résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter certain de ses occupants. Gabriella, si petite dans les mains immenses du monstre, fixait Aporripse dans les yeux. La peur s'y lisait. Il avait peur que le cyclope ne lui fasse du mal. Et elle le voyait. Elles le voyaient, car Alexane s'était tourné vers lui, le regardant de la même manière que la princesse.

\- Vous riez parce que vous craignez de perdre ce duel ? demanda Lexy, provocante, après s'être retournée vers leur bourreau.

\- Tu te surestimes un peu trop, minuscule petite demi-déesse. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, mais d'abord, je voudrais parler avec ton ami. Aporripse, qu'est-ce que cela te fait de revoir la fille que tu aimes, entre mes mains ?

Le garçon, qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot depuis le début de l'entrevue, sursauta, surpris d'être ainsi interrogé.Il fronça les sourcils et monta son regard vers celui de son interlocuteur. Il serra les poings.

\- Laisse-les tous partir, Skliros. Laisse-les tous partir et garde-moi à leur place !

Une fois de plus, Skliros éclata de rire. Quand il fut calmé, il empoigna les épaules de Gabriella, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et l'envoya rouler sur les marches latérales de l'estrade du trône. Elle finit sa course aux pieds de Lexy, qui s'abaissa pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

\- Ça va, merci. Pourrais-tu m'aider à me relever, je te prie ?

Lexy accéda à la demande de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de rejoindre les bras d'Aporripse. Visiblement, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur du fait qu'il l'ait livrée à un horrible cyclope qui l'avait asservie. Elle le serra dans ses bras, mais le garçon ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Elle en fut surprise, et vexée.

\- Va rejoindre les autres, Gabriella, lui murmura le fils de la Lune.

\- Non, je veux rester auprès de toi. Je t'en prie !

\- Va rejoindre, les autres, Gabriella ! répéta Aporripse en la repoussant vers le reste des demi-dieux.

L'Espagnole émit un petit cri de protestation, mais consentit quand même à prendre la place qui lui était offerte. Doug l'accueillit bras ouverts, les yeux brillants. Le fils d'Artémis regarda alors Mathieu qui retenait toujours Lissa prisonnière.

\- Maître, pourquoi la leur avoir donnée ? Cela ne rime à rien !

\- T'ai-je permis de m'adresser la parole, petite chose ? Tais-toi et fait ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire ! Sinon, tu subiras le même sort que tes petits camarades.

En disant cela, Skliros s'était détourné de Lexy et d'Aporripse qui en avait profité pour s'approcher d' fille d'Apollon avait détaché son bracelet offert par son père et lui intima l'ordre de se transformer en ôt, un carquois remplit de flèches d'or se matérialisa dans son dos et son arc dans ses mains. Le bandant, elle visa le cyclope et lâcha la corde. La flèche fendit les airs pour se planter directement dans le dos de sa qui hurla de douleur, tombant à genou. Le sol trembla sous le choc de la chute, déstabilisant tout ceux qui le foulait. Mathieu tomba à son tour lorsque, profitant de cette déstabilisation, Lissa lui fourra le coude dans les côtes. Elle se retourna, attrapant le poignard et le lui planta dans le cou. Le sang se mit à gicler, la faisant reculer à grands pas.

\- Allez-y ! s'écria Doug à l'adresse des autres. Il est temps pour nous d'aider Alexane et Lissa. Et l'autre aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'une horde de demi-dieux s'abattit sur le cyclope, le frappant, le poignardant de toute part. En quelques instants seulement, ils se débarrassèrent de leur bourreau, se libérant de leurs chaînes éternelles.

Ce fut au début de la nuit, à en croire l'horloge accrochée dehors, que les anciens esclaves sortirent du palais. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin qui les conduirait hors de cet enfer. Ils prirent la direction opposée à celle de la maisonnette d'Aporripse, avec en tête de cortège ce dernier et Alexane. Aucun des deux ne s'était adressé la parole. De plus, Gabriella tentait depuis leur départ, une approche du jeune homme qui ne cessait de la repousser.

Ils marchèrent des heures entières. Cela leur parut l'éternité, mais ils parvinrent enfin à un petit chemin sinueux, tels les sentiers de montagne. Et ils voyaient la lumière. La lumière du soleil. Immédiatement, Alexane se sentit revigorée. L'astre de son père lui fournit la force nécessaire à la montée. Plus que cette étape et enfin, ils seraient tous libres. Mais c'était sans compter les monstres qui peuplaient le gouffre. Des empousai s'en prirent à eux, vite repoussées par Lissa et les jumeaux d'Athéna.

Puis enfin, ce fut la délivrance. Après un tremblement de terre semblable à celui qui avait ouvert le Gouffre des Monstres, l'air frais du matin d'été, le soleil cependant chaleureux, et la nature s'offrirent à eux. Ils se trouvaient bien loin de la Maison du Loup où Lexy était tombée et en-dessous de laquelle vivait autrefois Aporripse. La fille d'Apollon se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche quand soudain, elle entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

\- Lexy ? C'est toi ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : Lou Cecil Thomas et Cassie

Les quatre demi-dieux avaient atteint le Golden Gate le matin du 5 juillet. Ils scrutaient la surface de l'eau. Elle était limpide, calme, reposante. Rien que la regarder procurait aux adolescents de la plénitude. Il ne leur restait que moins d'un mois pour enfin rentrer chez eux. Mais qui sait ce qu'ils allaient encore devoir faire pour trouver la déesse du destin et mettre fin non seulement à la quête, mais également à la malédiction. Une fois Callisto trouvée, où les enverrait-elle ? Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir traverser la ville, alors encore moins l'état ou même le pays. Et Artémis qui les informe que Lexy pourrait très bien revenir du Gouffre des Monstres en saine et sauf...

\- Les gars, regardez de l'autre côté du pont ! Il y a une jeune fille qui nous regarde bizarrement ! s'exclama Cecil.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête à leur tour. Et en effet, une fille de l'âge de Lou et Cecil les fixait. Elle portait un jean et un sweat gris ainsi que des baskets de sport. À sa ceinture pendait un carquois vide et l'arc qui l'accompagnait était dans son dos, la corde passant sur sa poitrine. Le tout brillait d'un éclat stellaire. Elle restait immobile, mais quand Thomas esquissa un mouvement, elle porta sa main à son carquois, des flèches apparaissant dedans. Mais elle n'en retira pas pour autant. Après quelques secondes, elle tendit son bras vers eux, puis fit un grand signe. Elle voulait qu'ils la suivent, ce qu'ils firent. La fille se mit à courir, obligeant les demi-dieux à en faire de même. Elle entra dans un immeuble abandonné, à peine éclairé. Mais elle n'était plus là, comme envolée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce qu'une lumière argentée inonda l'endroit.

\- Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? fit une voix qui semblait venir de l'au-delà.

\- Qui es-tu, d'abord ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je suis Callisto, ancienne suivante de la déesse Artémis, transformée en ourse par celles-ci après avoir été déshonorée par son propre père. J'ai ensuite été chassée par Héra pour avoir fait partie des maîtresses de son mari. J'ai fini par être menée dans les cieux où je suis devenue la constellation de la Grande Ourse. Je répète ma question : que me voulez-vous ?

\- Callisto, pardonne-nous de te déranger, mais ta déesse nous a envoyés vers toi afin de poursuivre notre quête qui vise à sauver cette terre et tous ceux qui la peuplent. Nous ne savons pas en quoi tu pourrais nous être utile, mais tu l'es, alors nous implorons ton aide... expliqua Lou.

La jeune fille élit un rire strident et apparu dans la pièce. Elle semblait si jeune que les autres se demandèrent si elle était bien celle qu'elle disait être.

\- Alors comme cela, mon ancienne Dame se souvient de moi. Pourtant, elle m'a bannie lâchement après que son propre père ait abusé de moi. Au lieu de me soutenir, elle s'est débarrassée de moi. Je n'y étais pour rien ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour résister au roi des dieux. Et après cela, je n'étais plus vierge, alors il lui a fallu me punir. Regardez-moi maintenant. Je suis descendue des cieux pour chasser un animal que nul ne connais, et je n'aurais droit au repos qu'une fois celui-ci tuer.

Cecil se tourna vers Lou qui écoutait avec attention le récit de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha une fois qu'elle eut fini et fit mine de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais Callisto se désista.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Callisto ? Je veux dire, à quel âge cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'étais âgée que de quinze ans, en apparence. Mais cela faisait déjà quelques dizaines d'années que je suivais Artémis.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, Callisto. Je te le jure. Si je le pouvais, je réparerais la faute des dieux, mais hélas, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Cependant, je suis en mesure, avec l'aide de mes amis, de sauver la planète. Et pour cela, il faut que tu nous dises en quoi tu peux nous aider, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi aiderais-je les dieux ? Ils m'ont fait tellement de mal !

\- Ce ne sont pas seulement les dieux que tu aides, mais chacun des habitants de la planète !

Callisto sembla réfléchir soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, fixant le sol à côté d' mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient, et plus elle exerçait ce mouvement, plus elle serrait les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches. Finalement, elle releva la tête et les regarda fixement.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que si Artémis vous a dit que je pouvais vous être utile, c'était parce qu'elle avait suivitun peu mon parcours, car nul ne sait ce que je sais. Si je peux vous être utile, c'est parce que je m'occupe de Moïra. Je suis à son chevet lorsqu'elle se sent trop mal. Je sais exactement où elle se trouve.

Cecil, Lou et Cassie voulurent laisser exploser leur joie, mais Thomas les dépassa et posa une question à la jeune fille.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Je pense que vous connaissez la Maison du Loup ? Dans ses alentours pousse une plante aromatique rare dont le parfum attire l'animal que je chasse. Ramenez-la moi et je vous dirais où trouver la déesse !

\- Quelle est l'arnaque ? grimaça Cassie.

\- Vous verrez une fois là-bas. En plus, je pense savoir que l'une de vos amies est en route pour remonter à la surface. Vous pourriez fort bien tomber sur elle. Bonne chance petits mortels.

Et Callisto disparu dans la même lumière argentée qu'Artémis et ses Chasseresses. Soupirant, les demi-dieux sortirent de l'immeuble. Ils allaient encore une fois devoir traverser la ville et revenir sur leur pas. Ils étaient épuisés, n'avaient aucun moyen de locomotion et le temps risquait de leur manquer si les épreuves s'accumulaient ainsi. Ils choisirent de se reposer le temps de la matinée et démarrèrent après midi, lorsqu'ils se furent rassasiés.

Ils atteignirent la Maison du Loup en pleine nuit. Lou alluma quelques torches qu'elle avait préalablement fait apparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs, et ils se mirent à chercher cette fameuse plante dont avait besoin , ils n'avaient aucune indication sur son apparence ou un quelconque indice qui pourrait la leur faire trouver. Toute la nuit, ils cherchèrent, ratissant les bois et les alentours du lieu, mais rien dans les fleurs qui parsemaient le sol ne leur permettait de dire qu'il s'agissait du spécimen cherché.

Au levé du jour, ils étaient épuisés, s'étant considérablement éloigné de la Maison du Loup, qui plus est. Pas plus avancés que la veille, ils s'étaient assis pour grignoter quelque chose. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Cassie se réfugia dans les bras de Thomas tandis que Cecil et Lou se levèrent d'un bond. C'était le même tremblement que le jour où le Gouffre des Monstres s'était ouvert, engloutissant Lexy en son sein. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas, ainsi que des gens qui parlaient.

\- Allons voir, proposa Cecil, entraînant Lou avec lui, lui prenant la main.

Ils furent suivis par les deux Romains. Quand ils eurent atteint les bruits, ils virent un groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes gens. Mais une chevelure dorée attira leur regard.

\- Lexy ? C'est toi ? appelèrent Lou et Cecil en même temps.

L'intéressée redressa la tête. Étendue sur le sol, reprenant son souffle et savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, Alexane Summers leur était revenue.

 **FIN DU TOME 2**

 **Retrouvez Lexy dans "PERCY JACKSON - La Fille d'Apollon - Tome 3"**


End file.
